The dream like day
by Frankie-Elise
Summary: A new year at Hogwarts, a new battle and amout of stress, a new set of lovers; and a new writer.   What could possibly go wrong at Hogwarts this year?
1. Chapter 1

_(NOTE: This story was made for entertainment purposes only, and in no way do I take credit for the characters ect. The OC Characters on the other hand, have been based on a group of friends of mine, and I have their full permission to post this. Of course, this is before we found out what house we were really in. The next stories coming to you from me will have the characters in the proper houses, with the proper names!)_

The dream like day.

'"WAKE UP VEE!" cried a short girl, her tiny hands on her hips as she glared down at her sister lying in bed. "It's 7:30, if you don't hurry up," The girl threw her head back in irritation, her layered black hair flicking over her head and lashing against the small of her back; her blue eyes narrowed. "We'll be _late_" the oldest sister didn't move, and the youngest narrowed her eyes more, until they became slits.  
>"Move Vee" she growled, but the eldest only laughed. "We've only just gotten here for god sakes, I mean, the train journey was yesterday!" she glowered down.<br>"Fine! See if I care, you be late and get yelled at by Snape. It's not my problem." And with that, she turned on her heels and stormed to her bedside table, ripping open the draw and pulling out a small blue iPod.  
>"What the hell's that?" came Veronica's voice from the bed. She sat up, and her dark brown curls toppled around her shoulders, her brown eyes scrunching in the dark. "It's an iPod Veronica," hissed the youngest, "Don't act as though you've never seen one before." Veronica sighed, and then pulled herself from the bed with enormous effort, before padding her way to her little sister, and hugging her.<br>"Sorry Missy" she muttered, and her sister relaxed a little, enough to hug back. "Anyway, I meant, what's it doing at Hogwarts, and for heaven's sake, does it have to be _blue?_  
>"Say's the girl wearing red Pyjama's" Missy pointed out, Veronica blushed lightly, "Anyway, blue's a good colour" she went on, "and this little iPod is gonna work when I'm done with it" Vee didn't argue, she knew that Missy was extremely good with her charm work, and she never backed down from a challenge.<br>"Whatever you say sis, just don't bother me with the banging" Vee walked away and towards the bathroom, grabbing her school uniform off the side. "I can't promise that" called Missy, and Vee smirked as she closed the door.

Vee looked at herself in the tarnished silver mirror, her eyes critical. Her tall figure stood straight, and her deep chocolate eyes were still squinted. Grabbing a brush, she yanked it through her tight curls, and then pulled her uniform over her tanned body; before grabbing a toothbrush.

Tapping her wand to the small flashing screen, Missy muttered a few words, trying to concentrate. There was a loud spark, and the iPod flared to life. Grinning, Missy popped the headphones into her ears, and waved her wand once again, and the headphones became invisible. She was left with the faint background music, not loud enough to drown out voices or little noises, but loud enough to hear every beat and word perfectly.  
>"Vee, hurry up!" yelled the youngest, pulling on a pair of long knee length black and green strippy socks, and hitching her skirt up so it brushed the middle of her thigh; and packing some books into her bag.<p>

Missy was a short girl for 15, with a tiny waist and long legs. Her black layered hair hung straight down to her lower back, (Her hair was naturally black, but her father had done an experiment and she'd walked in and gotten hit. Now her hair was a light cookie brown, with chocolate and red streaks. She had to dye it and fix up her roots every two weeks, which annoyed her. She was seriously thinking about just going brown and having done with it) and she had the pale complexion of someone who'd just seen a ghost.  
>Big black hoops hung from her ears, along with a small pink stud in a second hole in her left ear. Her bright blue green eyes were sparkling, and thick mascara and smoky eyeliner coated her eyes. She didn't like too much eyeliner, believing it made the wearer look like a racoon.<br>She wore some black boots, with a silver belt buckle on either side, and her tie was loose, her long sleeved shirt was tight around her waist, with puffy sleeves that ended with buttoned cuffs on her wrists. She rolled up the left sleeve a little, exposing the inside of her wrist, where her small tattoo could be seen.  
>The music line was thin across her pulse, and a few notes strung across it, it was meant to symbolise the fact she had music in her blood, and she was proud of how well it portrayed her inner self. She quickly covered it again, not wanting people to know she had it, let alone people in her house.<br>Feeling irritation setting in, she grabbed her off the shoulder bag and slinging it over her shoulder; she wrapped her knuckles smartly on the bathroom door. "Vee, get your arse out here now!"

"God," she huffed a reply, and the door swung open, bashing Missy in the arm. Rubbing the throbbing skin, she glared at her sister. "We are _late._" She hissed, and Veronica rolled her eyes dramatically, pulling her bag higher up her arm. "Why are you so _grumpy?_" she demanded, pulling Missy towards the door, pushing it open and stepping out into the cold corridor.  
>She shivered and pulled her robes around herself, but Missy remained unaffected by the cool stone prying at her skin, and seeping through her clothes. "I'm <em>not <em>grumpy." She denied, but Vee just looked sideways at her as they hurried along the stone lines walls of the hall. "Okay, so what if I am?" she admitted, "It's not my fault I'm not a morning person"  
>"No, course not" said Vee thoughtfully, "I don't think that's it." She tapped her chin, "It wouldn't have anything to do with the other Slytherin's, say… Draco Malfoy? Yup, I think it's cus of Draco" Missy's lips twitched slightly, and she could feel a blush on the back of her neck.<br>"I do not get grumpy cus of him, or them for that matter"  
>"You so do Missy, you sorta liked him"<br>"Why?" I quickened my pace, "Would I like a stuck up, pure blooded, little, evil, bastard like him?"  
>"Why are you asking me?" she held up her hands and smirked, "Shouldn't you be asking yourself that?"<br>"He's horrible, I will not like him until he gets over himself" Missy vowed.  
>"Good luck with that one sis. Ya know what? By the way you act; I'd say you do hate his guts." Vee encouraged. Missy didn't have a comeback, so they walked in silence to the common room.<br>As soon as they passed the fire, her iPod shorted out, and swearing, she threw it into her bag with a disdainful expression. "At Least Quidditch is on today," Missy rubbed her hands together excitedly. "They're trying out for a new chaser"

"Jessica? Jessica! Get up! Up, up, up!" Jessica smashed her pillow into Amy's face, and she fell onto the floor. "You know not to wake me up in the morning!" she groaned, Amy popped her head up over the end of the bed; her blonde hair plastered in a nest on top her head. "Yeah, I remember you did say something about that" she said thoughtfully, jumping back up and onto her feet.  
>"Why, why are you so happy?" asked Jessica around a yawn, stretching and slipping her feet into some bunny slippers. "No reason" Amy said, slipping on her robes, she'd already gotten dressed whilst Jess was snoring. "I mean, it's not as though we have the cutest guy ever in our house or anything waiting for us downstairs" she giggled, and Jessica stared out the window, a dreamy smile on her face. "Yeah, George is pretty cool"<br>"I'm not talking about George" she cried, spinning in a wave of hair, her eyes wide and hairbrush knotted in her hair. "I'm talking about Ron!" Jessica raised her eyebrows, and tried unsuccessfully to raise only one. "Ron? As in, Ron Weasley?" Jessica gave a confused look, buttoning up her shirt. "YES!" Amy yelled, falling over as she hopped up and down, trying to put on her shoes.

"You're joking!" Jess's blue eyes widened to match Amy's, and then they dissolved into giggles. Suddenly, there was a loud smash, and some yelling from downstairs. "Bloody hell!" came Ron's voice, followed by Harry's moans and complaints.  
>Jess, now fully dressed, ran downstairs with her bag, and smiled as she saw the two boys on their backs, the common room filled with laughter. "You shouldn't have tried to get into our dorm then, should you?" Jessica challenged, laughing.<br>"Ron wanted to see if you guys were ready yet" said Harry, pulling himself into sitting position, rubbing the back of his head. Harry was a good looking guy, with messy black hair that never lay flat; and deep bright green eyes; the colour of his mother Lily's. A small scar in the shape of a lightning bolt hide under the chunks of jet black; and he was short for his age.  
>"Her upstairs, Amy, ready? Nope, Amy couldn't be ready before me; even if she tried."<br>"I heard that!" she yelled, bounding down the stairs, her robe fastened. Ron eyed her, trying not to smile. "What're you looking at Ronald?" she asked, self conscious, Ron faltered, and his ears turned red. "Why have you got your robes done up? It's not even cold!" he said as a quick save, Amy breathed out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding.  
>Ron was tall and rather gangly, with freckles all over, and red flame hair a mess on top of his head, his brown eyes were deep set and happy.<br>"Bet you it is, it's England; so it's always cold" Amy muttered, smiling at them all. "Well, are we gonna get going? It's nearly time for breakfast."  
>"Aren't we gonna wait for Hermione or Ginny? They wouldn't leave us." Jessica said, looking around the common room. Somehow, Amy knew that it wasn't their friends she was looking for. "They've already left. They knew they shouldn't wake you up in the morning Jess" said Harry, grinning, pushing a piece of black out of the way. It seemed as though he's tried to plaster it over the scar that told his horrible past.<br>Jessica smiled kindly, "Good to hear at least someone listened." she threw a glance at Amy, who had engulfed herself in talking with Ron.

So the four friends walked out of the common room, and as Jessica stepped out of the fat lady portrait, she was dive bombed by two red headed boys. "Jessica" they said at the same time, messing up her hair, she giggled, and smiled. "Hi Fred, George!" they smiled back.  
>"We were wondering when you'd show" said Fred<br>"We were afraid you've run off with our little Ronnikins." input George. The twins looked at each other, then beamed at their little brother, who was glowering at them. Amy spoke up "And _I_ was wondering if we could get to the great hall?" she went to push past them, but they blocked her path, still smiling. "I can smell the Milo!" she complained.  
>"How can you smell Milo?"<br>"It's cus she has a good nose, Fred."  
>"So that's why it's so big!" Amy slapped them, and they ran laughing down the stairs, yelling abuse. Swearing, Amy ran after them, laughing too. Rolling her eyes, Jess spoke to the boys, watching George chase after her friend with his wand, her heart swelling in her chest.<br>Fred and George were twins, both were tall and strong, even though they didn't look it; and just as their whole family, they too had freckles. Their red hair hung around their chins, occasionally brushing their shoulders, and their brown eyes always excited. They were always playing tricks on fellow students and teachers, and their partner in crime Missy; often joined them during study period in an empty classroom to practise spells.

"Mmmm… Milo" said Amy around her spoon, and Ginny laughed, covering her mouth with her hand. "You love Milo, don't you?" she asked, and Jessica replied  
>"It's called Milo addiction, she's on medication; don't worry" Amy stuck her tongue out, and went back to her third bowl of cereal.<br>It seemed to Ginny that she was trying to out eat Ron, if she were; she'd lose. Suddenly, the great hall doors opened, and they all looked up to see Veronica Night storm into the hall, and sit down on the slytherin table, her face sour.  
>Missy Night followed after, her face a smile, and her eyes bright. It seemed that whatever was bothering Vee, wasn't a problem to Missy. "Someone looks happy" Noted Amy, talking around her spoon yet again, Fred came up behind her, and pulled it out her mouth, dropping it into her bowl. "Did nobody tell you it's rude to talk with your mouth full?" he lectured, before smiling at the others and leaving.<br>"Hey Hermione?" asked Harry, and she peered over her book,  
>"hmmm?"<br>"What do we have?"  
>"Don't you even bother to <em>look<em> at your time table?" she asked, Harry shook his head. "Oh, we have defence against the dark arts first with the Slytherins, then herboligy. Then potions with Slytherin again, transfiguration; last's a free study period." There were moans all round, and they continued to shovel their food into their mouths; hoping that somehow every slytherin would die in time for their shared lessons. It seemed this year was that of torture.

Missy and Veronica sat together in the DADA classroom, talking merrily together. Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson sat next to them, the boys face sour and in that of disgust. Something hit the back of Missy's head, and looking round, she saw a small piece of paper scrunched up into a ball on the floor. Picking it up, she flattened out the creases, and read in her head  
><em>'Draco doesn't look happy now, does he? Serves him right, don't you think? He's such a bastard' <em>the hand writing told her it was Amy who had thrown it, and she was just about to reply, when the teacher stepped into the room.  
>"Right!" said Remus Lupin happily, pulling out his wand, "the patronus charm…"<p>

"Lunch" moaned Veronica, sitting at the far table opposite Missy, poking her chicken noodles with a fork, her hand on her cheek. "Its _lunch_" she said again, Missy rolled her eyes and smiled. Her bad mood had worn off during second period, and she was now full of life, and beaming at ever student that walked past her, no matter the house.  
>"Well done sis, <em>this<em> _is_ _lunch_" She waved her hand towards her sister's plate, "And you appear to be poking it, rather than eating it." Vee sunk deeper into her mood, a frown on her face; desperate to cheer her up, Missy said, "Looky who's coming into the hall."  
>Vee rolled her eyes, and tilted her head towards the huge doors, and took in a little breath. "Don't let him see me, don't let him see!" she whispered frantically, shrinking in her seat, her bad mood forgotten.<br>Grinning, Missy made to stand up, but Vee launched herself across the table, grabbing her wrist and pulling her back down. With an aching tail bone, the younger sister looked to the eldest, her eyes alight and a small smile in place. "How's my hair?"  
>Missy pulled a shocked face, "You're asking about your hair?" she cried in not so fake horror, "Who are you and what have you done with my sister?" she picked up her fork and pointed it at Vee, who held up her hands in surrender.<br>"Okay! So I kidnapped your sister and she's now locked up in the trunk at the end of her bed, can you tell me the answer now?" laughing, Missy lowered the fork, and smiled.  
>"It looks, great" Veronica grinned, and stood up from the table, suddenly brave despite her twisting stomach.<br>"You do know," said Missy, who had resumed her twisting of noodles, "What you're doing; its treason." The elder sister looked back at the youngest, who was staring at her with serious eyes.  
>"Says the one who talks with <em>everyone<em>" she countered, but she shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, I talk to them. But I would never consider _dating_ one" She smirked a little, seeing Vee's shocked face. "Yeah, I know what you're wanting" she said in a knowing voice and peeking over her sister's shoulder; of which was hard because of the height difference.  
>"How <em>are<em> we related?" Veronica asked in a big breath, slouching a little and waving a hand between the two of them. Missy laughed and shrugged, "Beat's me. And speaking of beating, here comes your beater in dirty and muddy protective gear." Vee stiffened, "Looks like he came prepared, he probably knew you were gonna talk to him"  
>Veronica pulled a face at her sister's comment, and turned to smile at Fred Weasley as he came running down the line between two tables. "Hiya Weasley!" she said when he ran past, too quiet for anybody to hear.<br>Missy bashed her head to the table in disbelief, groaning. "Did he even hear you?" she asked when her sister sat down, she shook her head. "No… But he did look back"  
>"Oh, cus that makes everything better."<br>"You're right, it sucks. I guess I just don't talk well to other people." She sank back into her mood, and began to yet again poke her noodles. "Don't worry hon, I still love you, that's gotta count for something"  
>"I guess…"<br>"God, what's wrong with you now? Cus whatever it is, it's bothering you a hell of a lot." Missy noted, slipping into her own bad mood and taking a sip of tea.  
>She made an irritated noise in the back of her throat, and pushed her plate away, watching as the food vanished and the silverware became clean and polished within an instant. "Its lunch and nothing interesting has happened!" she cried, banging her fist on the table, and a couple of first years along the line jumped.<br>"Well, Longbottom did blow up his cauldron in potions last period, and it is the first day back" Missy pointed out, impatiently pushing her long black hair carelessly behind her ear and scooping her own noodles into her mouth; chewing thoughtfully. "That doesn't count" Vee said angrily. "And you know what I mean. There's been no fights, no house point given or knocked off, nobody's had to go to the hospital wing, NOTHING!" she banged her fist yet again on the table, and pulled her hand back with a shocked inhale of breath.  
>Curious, Missy leaned towards her, careful of her food, and saw that her sister's hand was bleeding quite severely where she'd smashed it into a carving knife. "Crap" she groaned, pushing up her sleeve so the blood didn't stain the fabric.<p>

"You were moaning about nobody being to the hospital wing in a while" drawled a voice, a voice that was deathly familiar to Missy; she didn't look up as he slid into position besides her. "I guess you can restart the trend, eh Vee?"  
>"Don't call me that" hissed Veronica, pushing away from the table and storming out of the entrance hall doors, Missy turned her eyes to the boy sat beside her. "What did I say?" he asked innocently, holding up his hands and widening his bright blue grey eyes.<br>Missy studied him, forcing distaste into her brain. "Malfoy, what didn't you say?" He shrugged away her words and began to pile pork onto his plate. Missy watched him and something deep down, buried within a memory, she saw the boy that once was. And it hurt.

Draco was a tall bleach blonde boy, with sharp features and bright, but surprisingly deep eyes. His face was pale, and his tie was done up, covering his strong throat, his shirt open to under the stripped accessory. Missy and him had been best friends up until the age of eight, before she moved away; when she went back to visit, she saw what Crabbe and Goyle had done to him.  
>She now tried to hate him, commanding her emotions to turn to those of disgust. "She really hates me, doesn't she?" he said convocation, taking a swig of pumpkin juice, Missy grimaced "How could she not? You tease her to insanity" he smirked at her, looking her up and down.<br>"She deserves it, always looking for fights, she not exactly in the mould of the teenage witch, is she?" Missy shoved away from the table, and glared at him, her hair falling from behind her ears and flowing towards his face.  
>"Don't" she threatened "Ever insult my sister in front of me, Malfoy" and with that, she turned on her heels, her hair fanning out behind her, and followed her sister's example by storming from the room<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Ayyeeeeeee" said Fred, stopping Missy in her storming, and holding out a box. "Care for a chocolate?" He opened a small red box with the initials _"WWW"_ on the top. Smiling, she picked up the label and read aloud. _"Weasley's wizard wheezes; brings to you a new range of sickly sweets! Works up to an hour with each helping. If there are any problems, you're on your own. Still in work." _  
>Fred and George Weasley had been working on items for their joke shop for a year now, ever since Harry Potter had handed his wizard winnings over to them; of course it was a secret, and the secret had been spilt when Missy came into the mix. They'd come up with toys, magical potions, sweets to get you out of class, telescopes that punch, you name it; they've made it.<br>At the end of the year the twins would be off and out of Hogwarts into Hogsmead to buy a space for the shop, stocking it and getting it going; and Missy would be left at school to gather supplies, and test and create some more sweets; before sending them off to the shop. Of course, Missy would be able to work during the holidays, and as soon as she left school, she'd be able to join them, doing what she enjoyed most; making people happy.

Looking up from the paper, she peered into the small box; about ten different sized sweets were wrapped in bright colours. Missy picked one up, and turned it in her fingers.  
>"Blowing bonbon?" she asked, and he grinned, nodding.<br>"Yup! We've just managed to work out the kinks in it, it's gonna go on the market soon"  
>"What's it do?" she asked, putting it back, and he closed the box.<br>"It explodes in your stomach and makes you bloat, giving you hives and a temperature. Of 'course, you can't feel it" he leant forward, excited. "How's yours going?" he asked, and they began walking, dodging glances, he put the box away.  
>"The Petrifying Pear drops are a blast, the blue colour is just slightly off; I've still got to get it lighter so the professors will believe the kids stopped breathing"<br>"I've made one I haven't told George about" Fred put in, running a hand through his messy red hair, the sun shining through the windows and dancing on it.  
>"Oh really?"<br>"Yeah, _'shocker chocolate'_; gives you a mild heart attack… or it's meant too…"  
>"what does it really do?" she asked curiously, stopping outside her classroom, she'd have to visit her sister during transfiguration. He rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, it err… nearly kills you"<br>"Damn"  
>"Yeah, but you can't kill someone who's already dead"<p>

Draco poked the little robin with his wand, the transfiguration teachers' voice drowning into the background. He sat alone at the back of the classroom, just at the right angle that he could have occasional glances out the window to the grounds were students shrieked and laughed.  
>He grimaced as a couple of second year walked past the window and spotted him staring out of it, both being in slytherin, they hid behind their hair and covered their mouths as the giggled, thinking he was looking at them. Bored and slightly uncomfortable, he tilted his head up, watching the other few little birds fly around the classroom.<br>They'd each been given a bird to transfigure, and most people hadn't been able to control the animal; and were now piling chairs on top of one another to catch the flighty pest. Draco's bird had grown attached to him, and had hopped towards him instantly; but he'd not paid all that much attention to it.  
>Things hadn't been the same for him since Hogwarts had the exchange program. That idiot Dumbledore had become unhappy with Draco's bodyguards, and had decided to send them and a few other students that had been falling behind to a different wizarding school that Draco had not bothered to remember, in the hopes of helping them.<br>Of course, that left Draco alone, and in the company of Pansy Parkinson, a girl in his year that had a freaky fixation with him. Draco shuddered in not so fake horror. Pansy was always too clingy, too eager to please; and what Draco wanted was the complete opposite.  
>He wanted a girl who didn't care what she said around him, that could do whatever without worrying about what other people thought.<br>His thoughts continued to wander, and he poked his robin yet again, of which twisted and turned in on itself; forming a crystal version of a bird. He prodded it again, and it became once again its happy chirping self. Maybe that's what he needed, a girl who would adore him, which would stand up for him the way Missy had done for her sister. He remembered when they were young, and flinched.

She was so kind to everybody she met, never a bad word, unless the person deserved it. She always gave people second chances, and Draco admired that. Not only was she kind, but she was pretty and smart, with the best personality, better than anyone he'd ever met.  
>Draco didn't exactly like the fact she spoke to the other houses, he didn't like the fact she spoke often to the Weasleys, and Potter or Granger; but he tried not to think too much about it.<br>Treason was the word. At least she wasn't thinking about _dating _one of them, he hoped. If she was, he'd have to step in a kill the bugger.  
>But the one thing he hated about her was the fact that she'd never laughed in front of him anymore. Never touched him, not even lightly on the shoulder. How he yearned to touch her cheek, be the cause of the blush in her cheeks, and hear her silver bell laugh rumble against his chest.<br>He wanted it so bad that he could almost feel something snap inside his chest, sadness rocketed through his as he saw her angry face behind his closed lids. Suddenly, he sat bolt upright in his chair.

_Missy_…

"Oh crap" he breathed, his fingers going numb. He hated when he was horrible to her, he hated the fact she hated him back, but he did try to keep on her good side and never hurt her.  
>Professor McGonagall raised her head and looked over at Draco, who quickly composed himself, fitting his face into the hard mask he'd worn since he'd come to the school, although his colour was green. "Is there a problem Mr. Malfoy?" she asked in her stern voice. Draco pulled a face, and slipped his wand away. "Professor, I don't feel well, might I be excused?"<br>"Why, of course Mr. Malfoy, do you need assistance to get to the hospital wing?" Draco shook his head whilst trying not to sneer, and evacuated the classroom, and out into the empty corridor, vaguely aware that the robin was following him. He glanced at it, "I'll talk to her tomorrow" he decided, the bird chirped angrily, dive-bombing his head.  
>He ducked and flapped his hands about, glaring up at it.<br>"Okay, okay; tonight! I'll see her tonight" the bird ceased chirping, and settled on his shoulder, digging its way into the fold of the fabric and burying into his shirt. "Stupid bird, you're lucky I like robins" he hissed to it, but it said nothing, and remained invisible to everybody but Draco.  
>With the warm weight of the bird against his heart, he set off down the corridor towards the hospital wing.<p>

Missy hurried along the corridor, her bag banging against her hip, the small box Fred had given her after her lesson hidden within the folds. She smiled as she met Jessica, and gave her a hug. "Jess!" she cried excited, and Jess laughed. "I was just wanting to talk to you…"  
>"Nope, I'm not testing anything out for you"<br>"Why not?" she asked outraged, glaring. Jess shuffled uncomfortably, and looked at her.  
>"I'm being paid for testing…"<br>"What are you being paid in?"  
>"Err… Dates" Missy stood there, and watched her; thinking she was joking. Pushing her hair from her eyes, she shook her head. "And you can stop right there" she laughed, hugging her goodbye. "I've gotta get to Vee anyway; cya later!"<p>

"Get out"  
>"Veronica, seriously, calm down"<br>"Get out!" she cried again, flinging something at Draco's head, he dodged it easily.  
>"Vee, I'm only here too…" he couldn't finish his sentence, because Veronica had grabbed the pitcher of water besides the bed, and hurled it at him.<br>Soaking wet and seeing red, he threw a few curses in her direction, and stormed from the wing, his blonde hair sticking to his forehead; and the robin looking more like a drowned rat that a bird. Missy quickly dodged round him, so fast that he didn't notice it was her at first, and slid through the closing door, walking towards her sister's bed.  
>"Vee, you ready to go yet, we gotta get to try outs" she asked, perching on the side of the bed, her hands in her lap and blue green eyes intent on Veronica's face. "Sort of" she replied, flexing her hand and pulling a face. "It still hurts a little, but I can get madam Pomfrey to look at it for me…" just then the matron came bustling around the corner, and she smiled at Missy. "Hello Miss. Night, here to pick up your sister?" she asked in a sweet voice. Missy smiled at the woman, glad that they got along.<p>

"Yeah" she replied, "I hope she hasn't been too much trouble"  
>"Oh, complaining like nothing I've ever heard before, demanding to see you and get back to class." The youngest sister threw a glance and a grin to her sister, who smiled back and threw her legs over the side; standing up.<br>"If we're done making jokes about me," she said, holding out her bandaged hand to the matron "Could you give me a blast of pain killer? It aches a little"

The two girls walked back through the corridor, laughing and giggling on their way to the grounds for the study period. Suddenly, Missy spotted something, and made an excited motion to Veronica, who peered towards the entry.  
>Stood by the door, were the two red headed weasley twins. "Looky who it is!" cried George, pointing to Missy with a finger; Missy laughed a waved. "C'mon Vee, let's go and join them" she said, reaching behind her to grab her sister, but found she'd moved.<br>Confused, she held up her hand to the twins, and quickly searched for her sister. "Vee, let's not do this again!" she cried in irritation; and veronica edged her way from behind a pillar, looking embarrassed. "What's wrong with you? I swear they don't bite, really!"  
>"I can't go over there" she muttered, Missy placed her hands on her hips, her black hair falling from behind her ears yet again.<br>"Why not?" she almost growled "You like Fred, and he'd be daft if he didn't like you back, so c'mon!" she yanked on Vee, and dragged her stubborn body over to the twins, who raised an identical eyebrow at her.  
>"Well, well, well… if it isn't the slytherin girls" said Fred<br>"You know what mum said Fred."  
>"What was that George?"<br>"Never talk with bad girls" they both finished, Missy grinned and Vee spared them a weak smile. "You've met my sister, right guys?" Said the youngest, waving to her sister who said a strong hello. "I was just talking to her about broomsticks, I'm pretty sure I could beat everyone on your team Weasleys" Missy gloated her lie, and they pulled mock hurt faces.

"How dare you!"  
>"This means war little girl" challenged Fred, and Missy waved her hand, brushing away their words. "Yeah, yeah. Save it for someone who loses to you." Missy joked. George waved his hand in the air, and box materialized in his hand. "You're gonna pay for that crack Missy," he grinned, "Can I interest you ladies in a sweet?" he offered, Missy looked at him, and raised an eyebrow.<br>"None for me thanks, I just ate" Veronica looked at her, and reached for the box, plucking out a small pink one. "I'll have one, I'm starved!" Missy watched as she popped one into her mouth and chewed; suddenly, she gagged. "Which one did she take?" Missy asked, looking at her sister in interest.  
>"Hmm" said Fred, "By the looks of this,"<br>"Twas tongue tying toffee"

"Yum" said Missy, laughing. Her sister glared accusingly at her, her cheeks going pink. "Don't worry Vee," she told her, patting her shoulder, and quickly pulling her hand away before Vee bit it. "It'll wear off in a few minutes." she glared at her, and the twins looked at each other.  
>"Care for another one?" she tried to speak, but couldn't.<br>"Wait" said Fred, turning his grinning face to Veronica, who looked into his eyes. "You fly?" She nodded, trying to get her voice box working. Finally, after the laughter at her had died down, she regained the ability to talk.  
>"Well, I wouldn't say I'm as good as Missy- "<br>"Nobody ever is" she muttered, and George elbowed her.  
>"But I am a fair flyer" Missy met George's eyes, and gave a sharp nod; and he winked back. "Well, I've got to go Sis, I err… gotta talk to Professor McGonagall about my homework." She quickly ran outside, followed by George after he'd given a lame excuse. Laughing, they leaned against each other, then came Vee's booming voice "YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE HOMEWORK YOU COW!"<p>

Veronica was glaring after the doorway of which her sister had disappeared behind, and Fred was glancing at her with a scared expression. Feeling his gaze, Vee snapped up into position and tried hard not to blush. "Err… hi" she said, her voice lowered, the corridors had become deserted, so nobody could see the treason she was about to commit.  
>"I can't believe it, they've run off. Gone off, left us!" Fed said in surprise, looking at Vee, who was blushing and looking at her feet. "That's my sister for you" she muttered, and Fred grinned. "Sods." He muttered, suddenly, he perked up, and smiled.<br>"You know what? We should go off and do our own thing, I mean; I bet I could out fly you!" Veronica glanced up at him, a confused look on her face.  
>"I… errm…" Fred leaned into her, and smiled, his face close to hers, his brown eyes bright.<br>"This is the part where you say yeah, and I sweep you off your feet" he breathed too her, and she smiled slightly.  
>"Oh okay, yeah" she said, then screamed as Fred lifted her into a fireman's lift,<br>"LET THE SWEEPING BEGIN!" he cried as he carried her through another door.

"They're gonna kill us ya know" Missy panted, running down the hill towards the black lake, her arms flailing. George laughed; "I know, but oh well!" she tripped and fell forward, skidding down in the grass and bashing into George. "Whoa!" he cried, tumbling down the hill and bashing into a Gryffindor.  
>She shrieked, and tumbled over; both of them yelling within the flood of legs. "Ouch, get your foot outta my ear!" yelled George, wriggling, the girl laughed, and tried to stand up. Missy watched from a distance, her legs crossed on the grass and her hair billowing around her face. She kept her expression smooth, and felt her heart warm as George helped the girl up; his hand lingering on hers.<p>

"Hi Jessica, sorry 'bout that, my eyesight's not been so good since your friend Amy stuck her wand into It." said George, grinning at her, she smiled and said a bubbly,  
>"Don't worry about it! Hey, are you coming to the common room for study period?" George could hear the hope in her voice, and he beamed wider. "Maybe later Jess, I'm just taking Little miss Slytherin up there," he pointed to Missy, who was sat further up the hill, "To the black lake, ya know? Teach her to tame the giant squid. Very difficult, could well lose a limb in the process!" Jessica laughed, and smiled kindly at him.<br>"Don't feed her to it" George pulled an offended face,  
>"Would I ever?" he asked in hurt, Jess nodded, and he grinned. "You know me more than I thought, anyway, I'll be there; don't worry" he patted her shoulder, and she blushed.<br>"Well, when you're done, me and Amy will be in the common room, bring your brother, cus she sorta likes him" George pulled a face,  
>"Whaaat?" he rocked back on his heels, staring at her, she grinned, her hair behind her ears. "I know, it's weird" she said, Gorge couldn't believe it.<br>"What are these lies? Somebody like little Ronnikins? Not possible." But he agreed, giving her a hug goodbye.

George studied her, and smiled. She was very pretty, and funny; and seemed to like him enough. Kind, caring, sweet and understanding, she was and average height, with bright blue eyes and light chocolate brown hair, layered to just below her shoulders. She was thin, and had her tie done up, with little black shoes on her feet. She was smiling at him, and Missy waited until she left, before walking back to him.  
>"Jessica?" she asked, standing next to him. She looked up and watching her retreat to the castle, she turned and waved at them, but only George waved back. "No, you've lost your marbles." he joked, "I'm George, remember?" She raised an eyebrow, and George noted to himself that they were slightly lopsided. He was glad to know everyone had a fault.<br>Finally, he said,  
>"Yeah, Jessica" he breathed airily, confused, Missy snapped her fingers in front of his face; he shook his head. "Right! Back on track, aye Night?" Missy smiled, and followed him down to the lake, glancing up to the castle, raising her hand as a hello to Jessica, who stood hidden in the shadows watching them. She hesitated, before waving back and smiling.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Draco spent the remainder of the day outside in the sun, the little robin sleeping on his knee; puffed up like a fur ball. He could see Missy down by the lake with one of the poor Weasley twins, poking the lake monster with her wand, and talking animatedly. He felt a smile work its way onto his face, something that had become rare for him, and his heart sank when she went inside.  
>Annoyed, he threw himself backwards; sinking into the green grass and feeling the sun soak through his shirt. He pushed some of the hair from his eyes, throwing a hand over his head and staring up at the clouds. The time passed quickly as his eyes drifted lazily closed, his breathing becoming easier.<br>Suddenly, there was a face in front of the sky, her short dyed black hair hanging across her narrow face and her upturned nose wrinkled in excitement; causing her to look like a pig.  
>Draco sighed in irritation, pulling himself into sitting position, realising that the robin had flown off. "What do you want Pansy?" his voice came out rough, and he quickly cleared his throat, his head spinning from the blood rush. "Oh Draco!" she screeched, collapsing down next to him, pushing her shoulder into his, bouncing.<br>"I thought you'd want some company!" she continued, her small mouth splitting into a grin. "You're on your own loads now, and I thought I'd…"  
>"go away Pansy, I <em>want<em> to be alone" he said simply, standing up and walking away, shocked for a second; she froze. "What? Draco, you must be so tired you can't hear yourself! I…" she ran to keep up with him, he rounded on her, glaring hard.  
>"I said, <em>go away<em>." She sniffed, offended, and then pulled herself up.  
>"Fine" she muttered, storming the way Draco had been heading. Rolling his eyes, he retreated back to the castle.<p>

"Okay, let's get going…" whispered George, sneaking out of the castle, His brother and Missy close on his heels as they headed towards the black lake. Missy pulled at the net around her waist, and re positioned the small bag for the eggs hanging from a rope. Finally, they reached the edged, and George looking down into the deep water, a piece of green slime floating towards him.  
>"Right, this isn't gonna be big on dignity" he said, before diving into the lake, Grimacing, Missy dipped a shoed toe into the water, shivering. "Ladies first?" Fred motioned for her to get in, but she pushed him forward.<br>Spluttering, he grabbed her ankle, and pulled her in; and she resisted the urge to scream as the ice like water filled her bra and shoes.  
>"Better get this over with," he muttered, "We need those ingredients," she nodded, and saluted, before sinking her head under the water, the bubble head charm coming into effect.<br>Looking around, her vision fogged in the green and black water, and she lit her wand tip, sticking and tying it behind her ear. Fred waved her forward, his red hair bright in the darkness; she followed him, holding back her giggle.

About half an hour later…

Missy emerged from the water, coughing, and gripping small creatures trapped in a net in her hands. With effort, she threw them onto the grass, where the hopped about, trying to escape; creating a high pitched screaming noise. Rolling her eyes, she removed her wand from behind her ear and shoved it into her pocket, before army crawling up the rocks on the bottom.  
>Pulling herself to land, she collapsed onto her stomach, choking up water, a black fountain.<br>She shook her head, her black hair plastered to her face, tangled like the weeds she'd just been swimming through, and her eyes were sore and deprived from light. Freezing, she pulled her sopping jacket around herself, the water seeping into her bones.  
><em>God<em> she thought to herself, leaning her back against a nearby tree and staring up to the star littered blue and black painted sky. She closed her eyes, and tried to fight sleep; that was prowling around her, looking to attack.  
>There was swearing in front of her, and she looked to see that the twins too, were carrying the same creatures she had been, and they too, had the creatures egg's over flowing from the brown weaved bags. They fell forward, coughing, their red hair a mess and sticking to the back of their necks; the shoulder length exaggerated.<br>"Okay, we really need a better way of getting hold of Grindilows" muttered Fred on his back. George spat up a fountain of water, and a few fish. "Eewww" Missy moaned in agreement.

"God Ronald! you're an idiot"  
>"So says the blonde" Ron retaliated, and Jessica rolled her eyes, flicking yet another glance at the portrait hole, waiting for George to step through. "You're both idiots; now get on with your defence against the dark arts homework" Amy threw her head back and made an irritated noise, and Ron laughed.<br>"C'mon Jess, can't you help us? It's only a four page essay on the Pantronus charm" she groaned, trying to convince Jessica to write it all out, or at least let them copy.  
>"Exactly, it's about animals. Get on with it"<br>"But I don't even know what my patronus is!" she complained. Closing her book, Jess leant forward and looked them both in the eye. "It's not due until Friday, so;" she thought quickly, "Go and find Missy tomorrow, and get her to teach you"  
>"What's her patronus?" asked Ron eagerly, Jessica smiled,<br>"A Fox" her beam widened. "Small and sneaky."

Veronica wrapped her arm around her sister's shoulders, and handed her a tissue. She did wonder how her hair had gotten so wet, and why her clothes were damp; and why her sister smelt slightly like pond water. But now wasn't the time to ask.  
>"Don't cry; think on the positives, you got onto the team!" Missy blew her nose noisily, and then sniffed, wiping the tears from her eyes with a brutal back hand. "That's not the point!"<br>"Is this because of Malfoy?" Vee asked timidly, and a whole new and fresh wave of emotion flushed out of her sister's eyes.  
>"Ugh, he's just such a bastard, it's like he has no feelings" she complained, Vee nodded her head. Missy of course, didn't know why she was crying completely, but she did know most of it was to do with the fact Draco had upset her at lunch.<br>She'd been brewing on it for the rest of the day, and now that she and her sister were the only ones left in the common room, her emotions had just exploded out of her.  
>"He is stuck up" agreed Veronica, and Missy sniffed again, pulling in her tears and calming down a little. "I wonder what could've happened to him to make him act the way he does, because he wasn't… I err… he wouldn't have been like that when he was little, what happened?" she asked, her shoulders slowing down in her shaking.<br>"He's always been a bastard, nothing's happened to make him turn the way he is. Don't give him any chances Missy, he doesn't deserve it" she then stood up and held out her hand, but missy refused it. Veronica slunk away and back to the dormitory.

"Don't be too sure about that" she whispered, dropping her head into her hands and leaning forward and the little table.

Bird song drifted to her over the noise of her steady breaths, and she glanced up to the roof, where a little robin sat; calling down to her. "Hello pretty bird" she cooed to it, standing up and moving so she was stood beneath the robin. "Are you stuck?" she asked, it chirped once, and jumped, the air catching in its wings so it soared around the room. Missy laughed, and watched as it landed onto her desk. "Pretty bird" she cooed again, and it hopped onto her outstretched hand and up her shoulder, snuggling against her face.

Draco stood by the stairs leading down into the dungeon, and shivered. It was not like him to be nervous, nor was it in his nature to apologies; but what must be done must be, and soon. Taking a deep breath, he set his shoulders back and stormed down the steps and into the cold dungeon.

Missy lay in sound sleep with her arm and cheek pressed on the top of the table, breathing softly; lips parted. Her hair splayed out behind her, and she smiled lightly; the little robin snuggled in her cupped hands. She didn't stir as Draco stormed into the dark room, the soft green light given off from the lamps scattered around the room playing with his skin and hair.  
>His face softened as he saw Missy asleep to the side, and he walked towards the seat, before collapsing silently into it and staring at the roof.<br>The robin flew towards him, and perched lightly on his shoulder, singing softly. "I'm not exactly happy about this you know." He told it, but it continued to sing. Slowly, Draco's eyes drifted shut, and he fell into a deep sleep, all thoughts of apologising to Missy gone from his unconscious mind.

"Where the hell is she?" Vee huffed upstairs, it was well past midnight, and Missy hadn't come to the dorm once. Tired and irritated, she flopped back onto her bed, and shut her eyes. "I must be the last one to sleep in this infernal place" she muttered, before struggling to sleep, nightmares and worries riddling her mind.

"Finally," breathed Jessica, "I thought you'd never show up!"  
>"I'm here now though," said George, smiling and opening his arms, she walked forward and hugged him; and it lasted longer than any normal hug would. "What's been going on then Jess?" he asked, sitting down cross legged on the floor; knowing Jessica preferred to sit on the floor. She too, lowered herself to the ground and sat opposite him. "Well," she began, biting back a yawn,<br>"Amy and Ron have been trying to get me to do their homework"  
>"Well, you can slap Ron, because he normally deserves it" he laughed, "but I wouldn't recommend hitting or biting Amy, cus she bites back" he winked. "So what do you wanna do?"<br>Jessica yawned and stretched, leaning back slightly. "I might just have to go to bed"  
>"Might? You look as though you're about to pass out on me!"<br>"Bed it is!" she giggled after another huge yawn.

"Get up, get up Draco!" shrieked Pansy, shaking him roughly awake, it seemed she hadn't seen Missy in the corner asleep. "NO!" he yelled, throwing his arm over his face, blocking Pansy's ugly face from view, his lip curling back over his teeth in a sneer. She rolled onto her other foot, and glared down at her crush, and then her face softened.  
>"<em>Draco<em>" she said in a high pitched baby voice, he peeped through the hole in his fingers. "Please get up and come with me, I want to show you something in the grounds" she smiled, trying to be coy.

Missy stirred, and raised her head from her arm, a red circle upon her cheeks, and her eye's groggy. Looking across the room, she tried to focus, her vision blurry and ears ringing; until she heard their voices.  
>"Would you just back off me?" demanded an angry boy, and with a pang of unease Missy realised Draco was the one doing the yelling. She slowly lowered her head again, and tried to act asleep, peeking through her lashes to the two students fighting. "Draco? What's happened, what did I do?" whined Pansy, her shoulders slouching.<br>"What didn't you do? All you want to do it hang around with me and flirt!" he threw his hands in the air, glaring down at her. Missy never realised how misshaped she was for someone her size; with her huge almost block shape face and a short squished body. Missy took pride in the fact that she was smaller, but looked okay for her size.  
>"You think I want it? I don't like you, I never did; you're just delusional, get it?"<br>Her voice cracked with the next words, "but Draco, I love you!" Missy's world exploded.

She'd never worried about Draco and Pansy's relationship, though everybody thought they were dating. And of course, because Missy was a pure blooded slytherin, she'd tried to be stuck up about it. But now call she could think in her head was _'bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch' _her fist clenched and her eyebrows furrowed, but Draco's harsh laugh had her ears pricking in interest.  
>"Like I said, you think I want you to love me?" he spat the word <em>'love'<em> as though it disgusted him. Pansy became flustered and angry tears pooled in the corner of her eyes. "You... you bastard!" she cried, before covering her mouth with her hand and thumping her way out of the common room. Exhausted, Draco collapsed back onto the sofa with a groan, covering his face with a hand.  
>Silently, Missy waited for Draco to leave, but he fell asleep on the sofa, snoring lightly. She stood up, and slightly wobbly, and she moved to watch him, all lines of anger and his snob like qualities had been wiped from his face, and it was now smooth and young. Missy smiled down at him, unable to feel anything but happiness at the look of his normal face.<br>But then she remembered. Nobody should be spoken to by Draco the way Pansy just was. Even though for some odd reason she didn't like her anymore; Missy wasn't going to let it pass.

"Oi, Draco, get the hell up!" she yelled, clapping her hands in front of his face. He jerked awake and glared up at her with a half started, half surprised expression. "What the hell Night, can't anyone leave me to sleep in peace around here!" he demanded, standing up.  
>"How could you?"She spat, unable to see how her old best friend could become such an arse.<br>"God, what did I do this time?" he asked, Missy was quaking with anger. She didn't like Pansy; more or less hated her to bits, but nobody should be treated like that. "You shouldn't be like that with Pansy!" she cried, and Draco raised an eyebrow.  
>"So you think I should have told her I love her back? Should have said, hell yeah; I'll go out with you? And yes, I did see you in the corner, eaves dropping like the little cow you are" Missy could see the pink of a blush rising on the back of his neck, and feel her own coming on.<br>"No, I never said I wanted you to get with her, just; play nice, ya know? I know you can't help being a prick, but you shouldn't be that mean about telling someone who you wanna go out with"  
>"And who would you want me to go out with Missy?"<br>"I… err… I never mentioned who; Ohhh… shit" she stuttered.


	4. Chapter 4

"OH MY GOD!" screamed Vee, ripping up from her bed, her covers strangling her. Worried, she flicked on the light, her stomach dropping at the sight of Missy's empty bed. She rolled out of four-poster, and slipping her feet into a pair of fluffy red slippers, she shuffled over to the door; hoping her sister would be in the common room.  
>Slipping out, she shivered against a thin dressing gown, the black walls prying at the edge of her vision.<br>_"Lumos"_ her want tip lit, creating a small bubble of light; enough for her to make her way down. She'd only gone a few steps before she heard the voices. "You're such a bastard!" cried her sister's voice, filled with anger.  
>"Get used to it!"came another "If everyone else can deal with it, so can you!" a boy roared back, the voices were coming from the common room. Slowly, she made her way, listening.<br>"Then I feel sorry for everyone who has to put up with your crud! Nobody should have to deal with the way you act Malfoy" she growled, you could hear his harsh laugh; Vee could tell Missy was resisting the urge to throttle him.  
>"Don't feel sorry for people who don't deserve it." He countered, there was a flash of light, and Draco swore. The shadows Veronica could see advised her to keep back, seeing as Missy had just sent a painful jinx in her direction to get Malfoy.<br>"So I suppose I shouldn't feel bad for you either then, aye Malfoy?" she hissed, Vee could see them now, glaring at each other in the dark green room, wands out and pointing at each other.  
>"I don't need you to feel bad for me, I don't need anything" he shot a curse at Missy, but she blocked it, sending a jinx in response. "Don't need anything?" she wailed, glaring at Malfoy, stalking towards him. "So you don't need family, you don't need friends? Nobody to look after you, or nobody you could run to when you're in trouble?"<br>"Yeah, is that a problem, Night?"  
>"THEN WHY DID YOU NEED ME?"<br>"I don't, get over it; it's not a huge problem!"  
>"Yes it bloody well is!" She shot another jinx at him, knocking him backwards. Her hair billowed around her face and her eyes were alight, anger seeping out of her. She didn't look like Veronica's sister anymore, so much so that Vee had to have a double take. She always knew she'd lose it to Malfoy, and win.<p>

"Are you completely heartless, don't you want people to care?" she asked in a low menacing voice, ducking as a jinx flew over her head, Vee was surprised that the rest of the castle hadn't woken up yet, but it was just too loud for her because of the tension. Shrinking into the shadows of the hall, she watched them, terrified for her sister; hoping nothing would go terribly wrong.  
>"Of course I don't want them to care, nobody's ever cared for me before!" he shot a jinx back, and she was blown off her feet, crashing into a chair; before struggling back up. "My father hates me, and my mother spoiled me to death because she was too afraid to stand up to father, nobody spoke to me, I grew up in a house filled with suspicion. So forgive me for not giving a damn about anyone else when nobody gave a damn about me" She tripped, just dodging a curse, of which neither Vee or Missy knew. "I gave a damn, I cared for you Draco" she told him earnestly, but he shook his head.<br>"You left, I moved on"  
>"Bad idea" she mumbled, her heart cracking.<br>"No friends, no family ever came to visit me, you never even answered my Patronus" he began to walk towards her, his eyes ablaze. "With the constant noise of my father correcting me in whatever I do, '_sit_ _up_ _straight_ _Draco'_ or '_don't boast Draco'_ it was maddening!"  
>Missy backed up against a wall, breathing heavily, a small cut above her eyebrow bleeding slightly, black in the green common room. "I understand what you've gone through, I was there!" she cried helplessly, but he didn't listen; storming on.<br>"Nobody to play with after you left, they were always too busy, I used to boss everyone about, because that's what I was taught, everyday I'd dress up as someone, pretend to be powerful. I drew too because you taught me how, but whenever I showed father he'd rip it up and tell me to leave him be. My mother was too close to his side for me to get near her, it was heart breaking."

Missy ran under his arm, tripping over the sofa, her legs screaming; she ran to the other wall, pressing her back against it. Vee couldn't figure out why she didn't jinx him right there, she was skilled enough. But there was something in her eyes, something Vee was shocked to see.  
>Missy was understanding Draco's point of view, Vee grimaced. "I couldn't stand it" he said, lowering his wand, pointing it at the floor. "So I made sure I was never hurt again. That's why I'm such a <em>bastard<em> as you put it; I don't want people to care for me because it feels wrong. I was the down fall for my family; I don't want to be like that to anyone else. People leave. You left."  
>It was silent for a few minutes as they stared at each other, none of them moved, not until Draco gave up. He dropped to the floor, knees buckling under his weight, and wrapped his arms around himself. Missy stood there, back against the wall and short heavy breaths rattling through her; watching Draco. "I'd never leave you"<p>

Missy's mind was reeling, and as she stared down at Draco on the floor, and she too; lowered her wand. Draco had a horrible childhood – of which she'd left with her father to make him deal with the worst of it – so it was natural to turn out like this.  
>Missy believed in chances for everyone, no matter how many they needed to get it right. Slowly, she put her wand away, and walked towards him, kneeling in front him, and timidly shuffling close. He didn't move, so Missy wrapped her thin but strong arms around him, and pressing her face into the corner of his neck, tears shedding for him in her eyes.<p>

Draco had never been hugged the way Missy was hugging him now, it was reassuring and warm. Slowly, taken aback; he hugged back, pressing his face into her hair. He could feel her salty tears soaking into his shirt, and for once; he let the mask slip from his face; and let the tears pool in his eyes, but never let them shed.  
>"I'm so sorry Malfoy" he heard her whisper, and they shuffled into a more comfortable position. "Yeah, me too Night"<br>The little robin began to sing, and landed between them, hopping from side to side, unsure who to go to. Missy laughed, and held out her hand, and the little fluff ball jumped into it, nuzzling her thumb. She lifted her arm, and placed it onto Draco's head, he pulled a face. "Bloody Robin's been following me around all day"  
>"Maybe it likes you, but I doubt it'd carry your mail" Missy said thoughtfully, still hugging Draco, she laughed lightly, and he could feel it through his chest, vibrating in his bones. "I'll let him go soon, he probably has a better family that I'll ever have"<p>

Vee couldn't believe it, her sister, in _DRACO MALFOY'S_ arms, she just couldn't get a grab on it. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm lost; _what the hell_?" she breathed, "This is mental, waaay mental" Her eyes burning, and mouth wide, she left the room with a feeling of disgust. "Gotta wash out my eyes now; God! I'm scarred for life!" she groaned, running back up to her room, and slamming the door; and putting it on dead bolt. She spoke to herself, trying to see herself through the hard and painful emotion she'd just witnessed.  
>It wasn't right. she'd always knows there was something going on between Malfoy and her sister, but never in her wildest dreams did she think it would come to hugging. Her sister hated personal affection, or physical contact; so whatever happened must have been bad.<br>_ But how could she not tell me? I'm her sister; I have the right to know! _She yelled in her head, but the tiny logical and slightly evil part of her brain replied with a nasty voice _You're not her sister, you're barely related. Iris Muir's her family, you can't blame her for not wanting to tell you about her personal life…  
>If that's the case, <em>she shouted back, _she can stay down there with that bastard._  
>If Missy wants to spend time with Malfoy, then she bloody well could. She jumped into bed, trying to block the images, knowing Malfoy would hurt her, cus that's the kinda person he was in her mind; evil.<p>

'_Oh my god, what the hell have I done? I'm so screwed, I mean, DRACO? I could've chosen anybody, ANYBODY, but him? What the hell's gotten into me, why am I so stupid. I mean, hugging him, what the hell am I on with? Now I'm dead meat. Oh my GOD, I hope nobody saw us, what it Vee did? Would she be angry, should I talk to her about Malfoy, or should I keep quite? Oh it's just so irritating; he's just so irritating! Why couldn't he be nice like Fred or George? Why couldn't I be in Gryffindor? That would sort this whole thing out and I wouldn't even have to worry about anything! WAIT, what would dad think? Oh shit, he'd kill me for finding a stuck up snob. But he is sorta cute… no way, don't think like that! He's an evil bastard with a black heart; even though he didn't murder me, or hurt me; and even if he hugged me… wow, wow, wow; getting off track! But he was once a boy too, I remember him; he was kind. He hugged me when I cried, we played and laughed and had fun like normal kids. Oh, what do I do? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY BEST FRIEND? He used to be so nice, so kind and caring; he used to be my Draco. we'd fly around and laugh, we'd run into the house elf and muck about, we'd hide when our parents came to pick us up… but then I left, oh my god, this is all my fault! If I never left, he'd still be the way I remember, and now he's an ass; but he's still Draco… I mean, I can give him a go, right? It wouldn't hurt, would it? And he is rather respectable, and stuff… I wonder if I've done the right thing with giving him a chance, what if it back fires? Oh no, what if he thinks I'm stupid? Why am I worrying? And why is Ron staring at me from the other side of the potions room? Oh, right, hehee, it's cus I'm sitting with Amy. I wonder what she'd say about it, me and Draco. At least Ron's a nice guy and people like him, Draco can be stuck up, can't he? Who am I kidding? He's so far stuck up his own arse he'd have to stand on his head to go to the bathroom! Missy, now look what you've done. Ugh, just give up. Yeah, that's what I'll do. I won't talk to him; I'll act as though nothing happened, perfect! Then I'll hook Ron up with Amy, and help Vee commit treason with Fred, then George can go with Jessica. Hmmm… I wonder how I'll get them together. Jessica and George are getting on well, I don't seem to need to do anything for them, except maybe set them up for hogshead, it wouldn't be that hard… I'd be the odd one out though. The freak without a boyfriend, maybe Malfoy would ask? I don't know, I don't think he's that type, I don't think I'm his type either, but –_

"Miss Night!" Missy hit a mental wall, and with her brain reeling, she looked up dazed into Professor McGonagall's face. "Sorry Professor, could you repeat the question?" she could hear the fellow Slytherin's laughing at her, and she blushed. "I said, Miss Night, do you know what important event is coming up soon?" She shook her head, and the teacher turned from her, and nodded to Filch, the grouchy care taker, who flicked on a giant megaphone; music exploding out of it.  
>"What's up with you?" demanded Vee in a hushed whisper, Missy looked at her, confused. She sighed irritated; her patience was always low now, especially with her sister. "You've been out of it for nearly two whole weeks. What's gotten into your head?" Missy shrugged, not really listening. it was a few minutes until she realised what Veronica had said. "Wait, two weeks?" it didn't compute. "If I was out for two weeks" she trailed off, shocked and horrified at the same time. When she was out of it, it was as though someone had flicked an auto pilot switch on in her head; who knew what she could have said.<br>"Two weeks…" she breathed her voice shaking, "what was I like?" Vee rolled her eyes, diverted her gaze to the teacher, who was talking about pride.  
>"You haven't been talking; you didn't even stand up for me when Draco sat down next to you! You haven't muttered a word to the teachers, and they've like, given up"<br>"Oh lord" Missy sunk into her seat, her heart crashing; and her head falling into her small and shaking hands.

Two weeks? She can't have been out of it for two weeks, that's completely impossible. Was it really two weeks ago that she'd sat with Amy whilst Ron stared? Was it really two weeks ago that she'd helped Vee become comfortable around Fred? Was it really two weeks since she'd been aware of any feeling towards Malfoy, any at all? The idea frightened her, but she knew it were true. It was truly impossible.  
>Well, not impossible, just highly improbable. She tried to pay attention to McGonagall, but found it hard, her thoughts kept slipping off the edge and plummeting into nothing but black. She blanked out yet again, until the words pierced her mind. "As you know, Christmas is coming up, and this year, is the year of the school ball. Now, it is, and always will be, formally and most foremost; a dance." She looked around the room, and raised a thin eyebrow at Missy's horrified face.<br>"Everyone will be attending, no exceptions. Slytherin's have enjoyed the dance every year, and take it in their pride. Now, I assume you all know how to dance?"  
>There were muttered agreements, and the professor nodded, and the music exploded from the speaker. "Now, find a partner you're comfortable with, and go at a simple pace, and go."<p>

All the girls jumped up at once, running towards their friends and squealing, Vee; being a good dancer, walked towards a tall Slytherin, who grinned at her, and took her hand. Pansy walked towards Malfoy, and offered her hand; he stuck his chin a little higher and left her standing on her own. Missy saw Blaise coming towards her, a question in his eyes, but she tried to refuse politely. He seemed to realise her problem, and smiled sweetly at her, before pulling an unsuspecting and sulky Pansy to the floor; his lip curled in slight distaste.  
>Missy watched miserably, feeling her heart drop into her stomach. She couldn't dance, she had two left feet, and not to mention she had a problem with personal space. Unmoving, she watched as everyone found a partner, and giggled as they span. None were skilled enough to do a lift, not even Vee; and most people just wobbled in place.<br>Finally, when she saw everyone had a partner, she rose from her seat, and walked towards McGonagall; wringing her hands nervously.  
>Suddenly, she bashed into someone's chest, and firm hands gripped the tops of her arms; holding her out. Dizzy, she looked up, and met the cool eyes of Draco Malfoy, he smirked at her dumbfounded face. "What's a matter, no guy good enough here for you?" he asked, dragging Missy towards the middle of the room, she dug her heels in, remaining away from view. "You used to love dancing." he said sadly, sorrow filling his eyes; even though he tried to hide it. He was good at burying his emotions, but Missy – the only person who had known him as long as his parents had – could see every little thing and feeling.<br>"I grew up" she said.  
>"Bad idea" She was shocked to hear him repeat the words he'd said more than two weeks ago.<br>"No, Malfoy, you don't understand, I…"  
>"Too afraid to be seen? God Night, I would've thought higher of you" he yanked hard, and Missy collided with his chest. "No, really, I can't dance." The hairs on the back of her neck were screaming, and she was listening to her mind telling her <em>too close, too close, I can't do it, too close; <em>constantly; but for some odd reason, it didn't feel as bad as it normally did. "Don't worry about it; it's all in the leading."  
>"Oh, and I suppose you can dance then Malfoy?" she challenged, and he smirked.<br>"You've seen me dance, don't you remember?" He let go of her, and walked to the edge of the students, who were falling and laughing, their voices being muted by the music. Slowly, he held out his hand, beckoning Missy, and she hesitated. "So much for not talking to him" she muttered bitterly, before slowly walking towards him; and taking his hand.

He pulled her into his arms, and began to spin her, slowly. "Okay, now, right foot forward, yeah; that's it, okay, now rock back on it and then walk forward three steps and pivot, swish the hips, look at me and now back, no, no on you, on your left foot Night, oh c'mon it not that hard! Seriously, what's wrong with your feet? Okay, okay." he stopped, and looked at Missy, a high blush rising in her cheeks.  
>She stared at the floor, they'd already made their way into the middle, and students tripped past them, not paying attention to anything else but their feet.<br>"I told you" she said sourly, and he chuckled, a proper amused chuckle; it sounded just like when they were kids. Shocked, she looked up, and he looked down at her confused.  
>"You should do that more often" she told him, he tilted his head to the side, trying to figure out what she'd meant, she could tell he was holding back a sneer for her sake. Embarrassed yet again, she dropped her eyes back to the floor.<br>"Ya know, laugh more. It's sorta nice, well; _sorta_." it was silent between them, both wrapped in though.

Draco put a finger under her chin, and lifted her face up to look at him, he was smirking, and she tried to smile.  
>Students were stopping, and looking curiously at them, some faces filled with anger, others shock and disgust; but Vee's was filled with pain. Pain for her sister, and Missy's cheeks burned hotter than she'd ever experienced before.<br>"You wanna give this another go? I'll try this time," Missy said eagerly, he pulled a face, and looked off to the door; "Promise" she added, trying to sound hopeful.  
>He grabbed her hands again, and slipped her feet on top of his, before setting off again. "You better be paying attention Night, Watch your feet, and try and let go, I find it helps a little" Missy let go, and tried to feel in time with the music, letting herself moved in step, and she smiled.<br>"Am I getting it Malfoy?" she asked, and he laughed,  
>"Surprisingly, no" Missy grimaced, but Draco pulled her close against him, but she didn't rest her head. That would be giving up; and Missy never gave up. She drew in a gasp as he lifted her up, spinning her around and above his head, before placing her perfectly, and continuing to flow across the floor. She smiled dreamily, glancing Pansy's reddening face in the corner of her vision. "You know, you were a spoilt brat to me two weeks ago, now you're just a twat" she joked, giggling.<br>"And you haven't changed."  
>"Is that a good thing?"<br>"Yes, I think it is" he muttered, too low for Missy to hear him.

The next day…

"Missy, hey; Missy!" called Amy, running up to her panting.  
>"What's up?" she asked, twisting her wand between her fingers, Amy grinned.<br>"Can you show me how to make a patronus?" she asked, and Missy raised an eyebrow. "Please?"  
>"Sure!" she motioned for Amy to take out her wand, and she did so."Okay, you've got to think of the happiest memory you can; let it fill you up. Got it?" Amy nodded.<br>Missy tried to concentrate on her happy memory, letting it fill her up…

_Children's giggles rose above the sound of little feet running, the noise echoing around the Manor and bouncing off the square tiled floors. The children came around the corner then, both of them carrying Broomsticks; one blue and another green.  
>The younger of the two children was about 6 and only the height of the others shoulder, her long black hair put into a messy plait that brushed the floor each time she moved; her big blue green eyes were scrunched up and tears of laughter were pooling down from them; her pale face had a high pink blush in her cheeks.<br>The other was a taller boy, the same age as the girl, with a soft face and bleach blonde hair and grey eyes. He too, was smiling; his pale face lighting up. Jumping down the steps, they made their way towards a large garden, three posts with hoops facing upwards at either end of a small field at the back of the house.  
>The Girl giggled, and sat on her boom; even though the door was still a few meters away.<br>"Bet I can beat you" she boasted, gripping the top handle of her broom. He boy wasn't having that; he too hopped on his broom and kicked off hard from the ground. "Not if I beat you first" the girl gasped and flicked her hair away, kicking off from the ground too. Laughing, they raced off, their hair whipping out behind them. The zoomed out into the back garden, their laughter fading with their faces; there was a puff of smoke, and they were gone. The memory smudged, and out came another…  
>The boy sat on the floor, crying over his bloody knee; and the girl patted his arm. "Don't worry Malfoy, it's only a graze"<br>"Only a graze!" he wailed, and the girl flinched, and hugged him. "There's so much blood."  
>"You won't die, my dad will fix you up"<br>"When is he coming here?" the girl shrugged."Meh" said the boy, standing up, and holding out his hand to help up the girl. She took it and went with him, holding hands until they were inside. "I know what'll make me feel better!"  
>"What's that?" she asked happily, her little body skipping slightly. Draco jumped up onto a chair and opened the top cupboard, pulling out a bludging bag. "Sherbet!" he laughed, handing her the bag and jumping back down.<em>

"_Expecto Patronum!" _Missy cried, pointing her wand down the empty hallway. A beautiful and elegant fox erupted from the wand tip, bouncing around in the shining smoke, running around and looking back at her playfully, before being pushed with the wand towards Amy; who was staring open mouthed.  
>She lowered her wand, and it faded away as her memory faded with it. Amy blanched at her, her mouth open wide and eyes like plates. "OH MY GOD!" she managed and Missy grinned. "If you keep practising, you'll manage it" she encouraged. Amy nodded, and gave it a go; silver wisps of smoke erupting. "Try for a happier memory" Missy lectured, helping her out before next period.<br>Amy's face was scrunched up with effort. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" she bellowed, but all she could create was a light smoke. "Oh god, I'll never get a happy enough memory to create one!" she cried in despair. Missy patted her awkwardly on the shoulder.  
>"There, there. Maybe your happy memory just hasn't happened yet"<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Months passed the same, terms came and went quicker than anyone could have thought possible, and sooner than anyone could ask for the date, Easter was upon them…

"_You cannot sneak her in here" snarled Ron on day during Easter, glaring at his twin brothers. They shrugged anyway, and dragged a still kicking Missy through the portrait hole. "Come off it little brother. We're the only one's here"  
>"But she's a Slytherin" argued Harry, Fred raised an eyebrow, and jabbed a finger to the other girl shuffling in. "And Veronica is the only one you should worry about" Finished George.<br>"Guys, seriously, I've gotta catch the train!" Bellowed Missy angrily, thrashing.  
>"Okay, but it doesn't get here until four, so you can stay for a while, right?" Missy thought about it, and plonked herself into one of the many chairs. "Fine."<br>Missy would have loved to be a Gryffindor, the common room was nicer, warmer, and happier; it suited her perfectly. What she wouldn't give for Dumbledore to offer her the house swap he had been doing for the past five years._

_Missy boarded the train later on that day, Iris by her side, and she yelled something about saying hello to someone._

The Easter term ending and Students began funnelling off the Hogwarts express and filtering into Hogwarts itself, their heads down from the violent wind and mouths flapping with gossip. Two girls stepped off the express last, their eyes trained on the ground as they walked forward, neither looked happy, just relieved.  
>Missy's eyes darted up to the castle ahead in the distance, and a small smile cracked across her face, then she nudged Iris with her elbow. The tall blonde was busy pulling her hair out of her eyes, but she glanced up at Hogwarts, and she too; shared a tired smile.<br>Climbing up the stairs, they avoided eye contact, muttering inaudibly to each other, hunched close, they seemed happy enough – if you could class it as happy – to be around familiar and friendly faces, but that didn't help them speak.  
>Iris Muir had lost her bounce, and even the glint in Missy's eyes had faded into nothing; which caused some concern, many believed that they'd had a death in the family. No one dared ask, knowing how angry both girls could get with personal convocations; and slowly they re integrated into Hogwarts. Their confidence came back to them, and they began to laugh again.<br>Finally, Vee managed to pluck up the courage to ask about the holidays. She chose to speak with Missy, knowing she was a bad liar.  
>"So, what did you and your dad do in the holidays?" she asked casually on day in the common room. Missy rubbed distractedly at her forearm, her eyes glassing over. "Oh you know," she hedged, "Nothing too interesting…"<br>"But you must have done _something_" Veronica prompted, but Missy just smirked.  
>"Okay, well…" she began, her eyes coming back into focus and her face hardening. "Me and Dad met up with some of his old work mates, and Iris tagged along." she tried for a smile, but it seemed too cruel. Suddenly, Veronica realised who she looked like. <em>Malfoy.<em> She shook her head, trying to dislodge the awful thought before it harmed both of them.  
>"Was it fun?" inquired Vee; Missy shrugged a shoulder, the smile still in place.<br>"If you can class spending the whole holiday cooped up with middle aged witches and wizards, who talk about really random stuff and plot to take over the world 'fun', then yes; I had a fab time."  
>Veronica laughed heartily, and Missy smirked again.<p>

And then October came around. Somewhere in the castle, a girl woke from her nightmare with a silent scream; and began to look desperately for reassurance…

"Amy, you awake?" Jessica asked in a hushed whisper, gently shaking her shoulder; trying to be quiet in case she woke the others. "Amy, please wake up" But she didn't, only continuing to breathe lightly. Scared, Jessica slipped her feet into her slippers and pulled on a dressing gown; sneaking from the dorm and making her way down to the common room.  
>She collapsed into one of the many puffy arm chairs around the fire, trying to block her nightmares from her mind; watching the flames flicker in the hearth. She leant her head back, wondering how long she could keep the smiles up, and her eyes slowly drifted closed; and she tried to smile.<br>"Jess?" said a voice, her eyes snapped open, and she looked up into George's face; his brown eyes concerned. He was in a pair of stripped pyjamas, a chocolate dressing gown the colour of his eyes slung on. "Hi" she finally said, he smiled kindly down at her. "Where's my hug then?" he asked, and she stood up, hugging him around the waist.  
>He was tall, so she fitted into his arms like a child. It took longer than it should to let go. "So what are you doing up?" he asked finally, dragging her over to a love seat, and sitting down next to her. She tucked her hair behind her ears and rubbed her eyes.<br>"I err… I can't really remember; I'm fine." she lied, and George raised an eyebrow. Jessica became jealous, why couldn't she do that? She was good enough to do an eyebrow raise, right? "Yeah, and I'm the queen of England" he joked, touching her shoulder.  
>"Okay, well… I've just been having nightmares is all, nuffin to worry 'bout"<br>George looked at her, and something changed in his face. All the joking fell from his features, and his eyes smouldered. Suddenly, Jessica became shelf conscious and fiddled with her fingers.

"How could I not worry about you when I care for you as much as I do?"  
>"You, you care for me?" she asked confused, George's face had come close, and she could now feel his warm breath against her cheeks. "Like, friends; or…?" she couldn't finish her sentence, because George had wrapped his arms around her shoulders and was kissing her like he'd never stop. Shocked, she didn't even hesitate, her arms going around his shoulders as his fingers played with her hair, enjoying the sweet and gentle kiss.<br>Finally, after what seemed as though an eternity, she broke away, panting for breath, her cheeks flushed, and eyes unable to open all the way. "Does that answer your question?" he asked, his voice rough, she nodded, snuggling into him and pulling up her feet. "Yeah, that covers it" she fell asleep with his hands playing with her hair, and him thumb drawing smooth circles on her cheek.

A day later…

"CRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPP!" yelled Missy, running full pelt over the slippery grounds of the castle, late for her first period that was herboligy. Vee hadn't bothered to wake her up in the morning, so she'd risen way to late to be acceptable.  
>Tripping, she only managed to stay up by grabbing onto a close by tree, and breathing heavily, she flung herself forward again. "OH MY GOD, WATCH…" she collided with a Gryffindor, who was also running the same way she was. "Out" she finished in a small voice, flat on her stomach.<br>Rolling over, she jumped up, and helped Amy to her feet. "God, sorry!" she said, brushing grass from her skirt and smiling at Missy, who ran her fingers through her hair. "S'all good, don't worry 'bout it. I haven't run into anyone in a while, I guess the world's not too happy about it" Amy laughed, and gave Missy a quick hug, before pulling her forward and towards the green houses. "We better hurry up Missy, we're gonna be late"

Amy was a pretty Blonde, with big green eyes and the odd occasional freckle across her nose, she was thin, and wore her tie low around her neck.  
>"We're already late!" Missy cried as they walked through the door, and Professor Sprout gave them both a dirty look. "Yes, you are." Blushing, Amy and Missy split up, and hurried into place next to Vee and Jessica, who gave them both odd looks.<br>"What was that about?" Asked Veronica, Missy just shook her head.  
>"Guess I can't sleep in without a reason now" she grumbled, and her sister laughed. Sneakily, she clipped the leaves and stems off a purple and green blooming plant that she wasn't meant to be touching, collecting the sap into a big potion vile hidden within her robes; bottling it up for the food experiments with the twins.<p>

Herboligy passed in a blur as she collected random ingredients for the '_WWW'_ hoping to test them all out, and faces merged together as Missy hurried with her tasks, noticing Draco staring at her.  
>Leaving the class room, she quickened her pace, desperate to get inside so she wouldn't be late for potions, only to be stopped by someone calling her name. Cursing, she turned round grudgingly, to see Draco slipping up the hill – his shoes had no grip on the mud, unlike her high heeled boots… <em>hmmm...<em> – and he was trying to get to her; the other house students around the grounds staring at them both.  
>"Missy, a little help here?" he slipped back, and Missy grabbed his hand, hauling him to his feet. "Thanks"<br>"No problem"  
><em>Awkward silence<em>  
>"So? I err…" Draco hesitated, struggling. Seeing his hesitation, Missy smiled at him without seeming to friendly, and motioned to the castle.<br>They made their way inside, and Missy shoved her hair behind her ears, becoming very annoyed at how disobedient it was becoming_. I'll have to get it cut_ she moaned to herself, watching Draco.  
>"You were trying to say something?" she prompted, and he looked at the floor. The busy corridors were packed, and there wasn't much room; they had to squeeze into each other to keep from being dragged the wrong way. For some reason, Missy didn't feel uncomfortable. <em>Hmm… Odd.<em>

"Well, you know it's nearly Christmas, and erm… this year I'm staying here because of family issues and…" he stopped and blushed. Confused, Missy bent low down, trying to look up at his face, when she saw his eyes, she grinned, and that seemed to give him confidence. "I don't normally get nervous" he admitted, she made a_ 'well duh!'_ noise in the back of her throat, and waited. "Dyownagotdblwdma?" he muttered, Missy looked at him.  
>"I'm sorry, come again?"<br>"Dyownagotdblwdma?" he said again, a little louder. Losing patience, Missy tapped her foot. "Pardon?"  
>"Do you want to go to the ball with me?" he bellowed, so loud that the almost empty corridor fell silent, and the odd student's jaws dropped. "I…" Missy tried to find words, but found that she was struggling. Draco pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.<br>"Never mind, I shouldn't have asked, father thought it would be a good idea." he turned to leave, his words mumbled as he tried to pick himself up from the blow of his stupidity, but Missy caught his sleeve.  
>"I'd love too"<p>

Jessica hurried up the stairs to the fat lady portrait, and gave the password. As the picture swung open, she ran face first into George, who held her still, to stop her from falling. "Whoa, sorry!" she exclaimed embarrassed. George laughed. "Not to worry, you're just the girl I was looking for"  
>"Oh, really?"<br>"Yup!" Jessica waited. "I'm taking you to the Christmas Dance, Jessica Rae" he said in a superior tone of voice.  
>"Oh are you now?"<br>"Yeah" he grinned in triumph and wiggled his eyebrows.  
>"Do I get a choice in the matter?" Jessica of course, would say yes, no matter what.<br>"No, I don't believe you do"

Missy sat with her legs crossed on the floor, a bubbling cauldron in front of her, and books lay open on different pages around the wooden ground. About 19 boxes of sweets to her left, so she could test out the potions effects, and her hair was tied in a messy bun atop her head.  
>"Missy?" a fist banged on the dorm door, shaking it on its hinges, Missy nearly dropped the spoon into the potion, of which would have caused it to melt; seeing as the liquid was at a difficult stage.<br>"SHIT!" Missy quickly scooped up all the potions and cauldrons she'd been using, and tried not to ruin the liquids, bunging them into the bathroom and pressing her back onto the door. It tried to rip itself open, but she put all her force against it, her shoulders braced against the wooden door.  
>Slowly, Veronica stepped into the room, and studied her with critical eyes, before shaking her head and leaving again. Breathing out a sigh of relief and the bathroom door fell open, the potions rocking unbalanced in the sink. She pulled the pots and cauldrons into a better position, and scolded them for being so unbalanced. "Stupid thing could've lost me my job."<p>

Students tried to be filtered out of school as November came, desperate to escape the castle because of the Christmas ball, and of course; parents had said "_no_".

Now there were glum and grumpy faces around the great hall, glaring at their food as though it was all the turkey sandwiches fault.  
>Missy poked her cereal with her spoon, chasing a shreddie around the rim, deep in thought. "Missy!" said Vee as she slid in next to her sister, her brown curls tied up in a pony tail, and her eyes wide. "Yeah sis?" she asked, not paying attention, still poking the shreddie.<br>Veronica rolled her eyes, and snapped her fingers in front of Missy, who jolted out of her day dream. "I've been hearing gossip"  
>"Not the first time, nothing can be kept a secret in this place" she muttered, and Vee continued as though she hadn't heard her. "About, you and," she almost shouted the last word; "Malfoy!"<br>"WHAT?" she bellowed, so shocked that her voice had come out louder than intended. Vee clamped a hand over her mouth, and pushed her down in her seat as a group of Ravenclaws walked past eavesdropping.  
>"Fred better not be selling extendable ears at school" grumbled Missy, Vee, forgetting Missy for a second; staring after them in distaste. The younger sister grabbed her sister's hand and pulled it away, shivering. "What did you mean, <em>'gossip'<em>?"  
>Vee became uncomfortable, and began to fidget, not looking her sister in the eyes. "Veronica…"<br>"Just, be careful… kay?" she warned mysteriously, she was beginning to sound like the divination teacher.  
>"Veronica Brooke Kelly! what the hell have you heard about me?"<br>"Well… nothing." she hedged, Missy's eyes were going black with annoyance and anger. "More like, saw… I sorta, might have, kinda… seen you two hugging in the common room a few months ago and looking all mushy!"  
>This time Missy covered Veronica's mouth with her hand, her eyes wide and her skin tingling with worry. Vee bit into her hand, and Missy yelped, pulling it back and looking at the big marks across her palm. "Do you have to bite?"<br>"Yes, I do"  
>"But it's just so rude!"<p>

"She doesn't care" said Amy, behind them, they both whirled, shocked to see her so close to the table. She was stood rigid in place (out of every single one of their friends, Amy hated the Slytherins most of all), and held a piece of paper in her hand.  
>She offered it out, and Vee looked at it as though it might bite back. "It's for you, from… you know<em>… him<em>" she tried not to sound unhappy about the proximity of the enemy, but Missy was beaming wildly, happy again; all thoughts of Draco out of her head. "Oh, just take it will you?"  
>"I'll take it Amy!" yelled Missy, snatching the paper and hiding it under her plate. Amy waved, and walked quickly, dodging a group of glaring Slytherins, who pointed and laughed at her.<br>Missy's cheeks reddened in anger at the group – and she was about to get up and yell at them – but Vee told her to lay off, knowing it wouldn't work, and changed the subject to something Missy wished she wouldn't.  
>"So, you and Draco? what's with that?" Veronica tried to make her voice sound off hand, but the youngest sister could tell it must have taken a lot of thought for her to come to the conclusion of talking to her about it. Missy grimaced as she handed over the paper, watching her unfold it,<br>"Why didn't you tell me you saw our friendly hug?"  
>"I err… well, I…" she sucked in a sharp breath, staring down at the paper Missy had just handed her, her eyes wide and a slow smile creeping onto her face. "What? Vee, tell me!" but her sister didn't move, she made to grab the paper, and pulled it away from her, standing up so Veronica couldn't reach it.<p>

**Vee,  
><strong>_**'treason'**_** doesn't sound like such a bad word, now does it? Meet me tonight at the black lake, I wanna tell you something. I would've sent an owl, but Amy seemed so much more appropriate, don't ya think?  
>Love,<br>Fred**

"OH MY GOD!" cried Missy in excitement, bouncing up and down, holding the paper out the Veronica, who stuffed it into her pocket. "That's so cute, it's like Romeo and Juliet!"  
>"No sister, that's your play."<br>"I… what?" Missy plonked herself back into her seat, and grabbed a piece of toast, slathering it with jam, forgetting she'd just had shreddies.  
>"You and Mr Hugger, his family would hate you," she had a dreamy sort of look about her eyes, and Missy waited for her to finish "Especially his dad. They'll ban you from seeing him, then he'll sneak to see you, and it'll all go downhill from there."<br>"Cheerful today, aren't you?" Missy said sourly, Vee shrugged. To be honest, Missy knew his family didn't hate her, sometimes she even thought they loved her more than their son. Shuddering, she quickly blundered on, ignoring the pain in her chest.  
>"Look, it's not even what you think. There's nothing going on…"<br>"You swear?" Missy hesitated, unsure.  
>"I swear there is nothing going on between us right about now" Veronica nodded in approval, and also grabbed some toast, taking a huge bite. Suddenly, Owls soared in through the windows, screeching and hooting, looking for their owners.<br>It was a natural part of everyday life, and Missy had grown used to the odd mail delivery. A beautiful barn owl hooted softly, and landed in front of Missy, she grinned; and stroked her soft feathers. "Hello Sophie" she said to her, handing over some of her toast to her bird. Vee rolled her eyes, and waited for shadow, her black bird, to come to her.  
>Shadow of course, didn't want to come straight away, and decided to fly around her head until she finally gave up her breakfast for him. Taking the post from his leg, she unrolled the Daily Prophet, and began to read, the other letters abandoned.<br>Sophie began to hop up and down, and held out her left leg. Surprised, Missy gently pulled the letter from Sophie, who sat down with a proud hoot. "Post; since when did I ever get more than one item of post?" she whispered to herself, unrolling the parchment she didn't recognise, holding out her hand to Sophie, who nibbled her finger affectionately, before hopping into her lap and snuggling down to sleep before heading back to the owlery to do… whatever owls do up there Missy guessed.  
>She'd probably go back to sleeping, or decide to visit Missy later on, who knew?<p>

Morning Night,  
>So, common room, you and me? Let's say 8 o'clock? By the way, I let the little Robin go, he was nibbling my ears too hard, don't kill me for it?<br>Draco.

She pulled a quill from her robes, and quickly scribbled a reply on a different piece of parchment, glad to see everyone was occupied so they wouldn't see what she was doing.

Sure, I'll be there. I'll make sure my sister doesn't come with me.  
>Missy. x<p>

She sent the reply with Sophie, after nudging her awake and giving her a hug, telling her to be stealthy so nobody saw what she was doing. "What've you got there Missy?" Asked Veronica, soon after Sophie had flown off with the other owls, hooting merrily. "Nothing!" she said quickly. Vee smiled evilly, and raised her eyebrow, before making to snatch the paper.  
>Missy was quicker, and she pulled away, leaping to her feet and holding it behind her back. "Not for you sister" Vee got out of her seat, and ran at her, and Missy made an <em>'eeping'<em> sound, before bolting from the great hall, seeing Sophie land next to Draco out the corner of her eye.

"Jessica, help me!" Missy cried to Jessica, struggling to escape her sister. The Gryffindor thought about it, before shrugging, coming up behind an unsuspecting Vee and getting her into a head lock.  
>Panting, and covered in scratches from Vee's absurdly long fingernails that never seem to bloody well snap, Missy fell back against a wall, the note shoved roughly into her pocket; so Vee couldn't get at it.<br>"God, you're persistent!" she gasped, clutching her arm, of which was throbbing. Vee shrugged, "And you're stubborn _and_ persistent"  
>"what else is new?" Missy asked, rubbing the sore spot, wincing. "Anyway, just cus I got post don't mean you should read it! You're not a nasty word filter" Veronica's face went blank; "You can get one of them?" Missy shrugged.<br>"I guess, it is magic after all."

Jessica looked from Missy to Veronica, and slowly let her go, and smiled. "Why are you so happy?" Missy asked suddenly deathly curious, narrowing her eyes at her, Jess shrugged.  
>"It's nearly Christmas, well a month away anyway; why wouldn't I be happy?" Missy didn't believe her. She went to turn away, and Jess let out a relieved breath. Missy spun round and grabbed the tops of Jessica's arms, looking into her eyes.<p>

"Oh my god, you found a boy!" she exclaimed happily, grinning. Jessica stared, confused. "How the..?"  
>"She's good" noted Vee, and Missy nodded knowingly.<br>"Sooo…. What's he like?" she asked excited, "I want to know everything!" Jessica shuffled, and Missy bounded up and down; Veronica rolled her eyes at the two, and sat down on the steps. "Is he hot? What's he like, and what house is he in? Oh, c'mon; spill it!"  
>"Yeah, he's err… cute, and he's so nice and sweet. And sorta funny… and he's in my house."<br>"And..?"  
>"He might, sorta have… in a certain type of light; red hair." Missy went still, and Jessica poked her. "Oh, this is one of your jokes! Bwahahahahaa… I don't get it" they shared a glance, and Missy bellowed "OH MY GOD, YOU'RE SNEAKING AND FOOLING AROUND WITH A WEASLEY!"<br>"With _George_ Weasley" she corrected, moving her hands in a _"keep it low"_ motion, Missy didn't see it. "YOU'RE FOOLING AROUND WITH GEORGE WEASLEY, OH MY GOD, GEORGE WEASLEY AND JESSICA-" Jessica covered her mouth, and Missy continued to yell, but this time muffled.  
>Jessica threw Vee a look, and she came over. "With pleasure" she said, before slapping Missy around the back of the head. "OUCH!" she yelped, but fell into a stroppy silence. "You can't tell anyone" said Jess desperately, her blue eyes pleading.<br>Missy made a noise in the back of her throat, and Jess took it as an agreement. She quickly ran into the great hall again, her hair flying away.


	6. Chapter 6

_Potions, I hate potions!_ Draco thought bitterly, slipping into his seat and staring into his empty cauldron. His fellow house mates crowded into the room, sitting down and chatting. Draco was aware of Veronica sitting down in her seat, another Slytherin girl sitting next to her, and they began piling their stuff onto the desk, before flicking open their books.  
>Draco dropped his head, and began etching the desk with his wand, creating long grooves in the wood.<br>"Mind if I sit there?" said a soft voice, and Draco looked up to see Missy pointing to the seat next to him. He nodded shocked. She sat down slowly, and flicked her hair behind her, annoyance clear in her face.  
>Draco was about to say something, but Snape walked into the room. She leant back in her chair, suddenly tense, and she suppressed a shiver as his icy gaze fell on her.<p>

"Night" he snapped, and Missy flinched. "If I were to poison your sister with Heizillia root, what would you do?" _'Freak out? Why the hell are you poisoning my sister?'  
><em>"I – I don't know sir" she stuttered, terrified.  
>"What about the Mindonish boil? How would you stop that?" again, she replied<br>"I don't know Sir" He smirked, and Draco stiffened.  
>"Well then Night, it appears you've just killed your sister for being incompetent with cures. Moving on" the rest of his voice drowned out as Missy shook, her eyes were on the table, and her hands were clenched on her legs, her nails pulling hard at her stripped white and black socks.<br>"Shall we try this again Miss Night?" Snape's voice cut through her, and she looked up into his black coal eyes, the cold making her nervous. Slowly and deliberately, she nodded. "If your sister had accidentally or _otherwise_ consumed sansinate root mixed with riffinor and nindaner bone, how would you save her?" the whole classes' eyes were on her, and Snape was looking at her with a smug slimy expression. "I…"  
>"Hurry up Night, you're sister doesn't have much time. Her life is in your hands."<br>"Errm… a Bezoar?" she suggested timidly, Snape's lip curled, and he almost smiled.  
>"In normal situations, you would be correct. But in this instance, there is no way to save your sister. Wrong, Miss Night." Missy clenched her fist so hard that her nails bit into her palm, but the fresh warm flow of blood didn't help her hold back the angry tears.<br>Grinding her teeth, she squeezed her eyes shut; trying to breathe. Draco didn't even hesitate, he gently took her hand and opened it up, and so her nails weren't digging in anymore; and wrapped his fingers around hers.  
>"You okay?" he whispered to her, his voice surprisingly caring. She looked down at their entwined fingers, and smiled. "Yeah"<p>

They remained holding hands, writing down the theory work Snape put up, and neither of them spoke. Finally, when they came to the practical part during the lesson, Missy ruefully let go of his hand, and went to the store room to pick up some spare ingredients, only to bump into Pansy.  
>"Watch it Night" she hissed, barging her way past, knocking her hand. She scampered with the bottles, trying frantically to grab them before they hit the floor. Draco's hand shot out and grabbed it, before handing it too her and sneering towards Pansy; who sniffed snob like.<br>"Thanks" she said, grinning; he smirked back, and waited for her to return to the table. Draco didn't say much for the rest of the hour, and worked quietly with her. Their potion won them 50 house points for Slytherin, and for some reason; Missy felt proud it was Snape who'd given them to her.  
>Snape finally came to her and held her back after class, which ruined her good feelings towards him within an instant, "The head master believes that you should be moved up into a higher level of this class" he said in a slimy voice, he didn't seem at all pleased. Missy stared at him,<br>"Why… sir?"  
>"He appears to enjoy that selection sweet box you made" Missy looked down and swore lightly under her breath. "You and your sister will be with the Gryffindor's the year above you, no doubt she helped you." he almost smiled, as though he could read the worry Missy had for her sister like it was written in big bold flashing letters above her head.<br>No way had Vee helped her, but Missy guessed that was the point, Snape probably knew it would embarrass her. "Enjoy" he turned away, and with a sweeping cloak, he slinked away like the over grown bat with a skin condition he was, and left her standing there.

"Kay Missy, I'm going!" yelled Veronica, slipping on a jacket; only just hearing her sisters muffled reply. "C'mon Vee, you can do this" she psyched herself up, before heading out of the common room and sneaking off to the grounds.

Missy stuck her head out from around the corner, her hair a mess over her face. She grinned when she saw her sister had left, and bounding into the corridor. She wore a long sleeved stripped black and white shirt, a pair of jeans, and no shoes. She didn't exactly feel the need for them, so she hadn't put them on.  
>She made her way downstairs, her silver hoop earrings catching the light, and her bracelets clanging against one another, and sat down timidly in one of the many arm chairs around the common room fire. She waited, trying not to become impatient, but she couldn't stop the toe tapping that had become a habit for her.<br>_Tap… tap… tap, tap. Tap… tap... tap, tap. Tap… tap…tap, tap. Tap… tap… tap,  
><em>"Hiya Missy!" She jumped as someone came into her view, and shook her head, hoping that it would clear. "Hi Iris, wait, IRIS! OH MY GOD," She jumped to her feet. "YOU'RE BACK!" she said, smiling at the tall girl, her braided blonde hair falling far down her back.  
>The girl grinned, and dimples popped in her cheek, her nose wrinkling, causing the freckles on her face to join together. She leant down and enthusiastically hugged Missy<br>"What's wrong?" she asked finally, pushing Missy down, sitting down next to her. "You look as though you're waiting for someone." Missy scampered about in her head, searching for a lie.  
>"I'm waiting for my sister actually" she told her, and Iris raised a perfect eyebrow. Missy was suddenly jealous of her best friend. "Really? Didn't she come in with you or something?" Missy shook her head. Iris grinned. "Well, she'll be here soon"<p>

"Mmmm…" Missy replied, more to herself. Iris had deep honey eyes, with flecks of gold, warm chocolate brown and reds, and was normally happy. But now, she was eyeing Missy with worry. "How was the funeral?" Missy asked, and Iris pulled a face.  
>"Exactly how you'd expect your granddad's funeral to be like. It was awful, but it's over now. No point dwelling on it" Missy smiled, and held her hand, knowing that Iris was more upset than she was letting on. "Remember when I stayed at yours for the summer? He told me I was too skinny, and then cooked us up so much pie, and sweets, and food we could barely move!" Iris cracked a laugh, and Missy relaxed a little. "Bet he'd be moaning if he could see me now"<br>She tried to sound old, _"look at you, you're eating too many vegetables! Why, back in my day, we could eat chocolate buy the bar and not lose a pound! But now days, you looks stones!"  
><em> "That's probably true" she agreed laughing, picking up my hand. "I mean, look at this! Where's the succulent arm flesh? You wouldn't even taste nice!" Missy laughed, and made an offended noise. "I'll try not to be insulted, and if you must know, I taste very nice"  
>"Did a boy tell you that?"<br>"I don't need a man to tell me anything" we both looked at each other, and burst out into song.

"_I don't need a man to make it happen"  
>"its better being free."<br>"I don't need a man, to make me feel good"  
>"I'm better of doing my thing!"<em>

"God, I've missed you!" Missy exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Iris and hugging her, she hugged back, happy. "I've missed you too little sis; by the way… did you mess up my bed?"  
>"…. no….." Iris laughed, pushed Missy back into the sofa, and ran up to her room, yelling death threats as she went.<br>Sighing, Missy collapsed in happiness, knowing her meeting with Draco would make her night the best ever, so she settled in to wait.  
>She waited, and waited, and waited. Time moved quicker as the last student yawned and waved good night to her, wobbling up the stairs to his dorm. she didn't watch him go, too anxious to remove her eyes from the door.<br>_Do I look okay? What happens if my hairs a mess and I know I put on mascara? Oh my god, what happens if it runs? What happens if he turns up and I look like a bat outta hell? I think I'd die of embarrassment._ Her thoughts stung at herself conscious, and she tried desperately not to create make shift situations in her mind. But she continued to wait, and her heart sank with every tick of the clock, until it reached 3 in the morning.

Finally, she came to believe that her suspicions were true, and hurt her more than she'd ever thought. _He's… he's not coming _he words lashed at her mind, and tears sprung in her eyes. "I'd never leave," she whispered, "But he's moved on…" she managed, before sadness over whelmed her, and she ran crying to the dorm, locking herself away, Iris comforting her.

"Fred, are you there?" Vee called, her pony tail only just managing to suppress her billowing curls, and her fingers were numb with cold. "Yeah, I'm here" he said, appearing from a corner, hidden in the shadows. "HOLY SHIT! You just scared the life outta me!" She clutched her chest, breathing heavily; self-conscious.  
>He burst out into thunders of laughter, and Vee glared at him, after wiping tears from his eyes, he grinned at her. "C'mon then Night number two" he said, grabbing her hand and dragging her with him, refusing to let go.<br>A few minutes later, they were sat together, laughing and talking about nothing, watching the giant squid float lazily across the black lake's smooth as glass surface. Vee smiled, and dropped her hand to the grassy floor, feeling the late night dew soak into her fingers, chilling them.  
>She would never get used to England, the climate, culture, and people. It was all so odd and different to Australia, the place she'd come from. Missy was perfectly adapt, having been in England with their Dad for her entire life. Nobody had bothered to tell the other about the fact they were sisters, and Vee had lived as an only child in Australia with their Mum up until she was 11. Then the news was broken.<br>"Why didn't you tell me I had a sister? Why didn't you tell me what you and Dad were?" she'd demanded angrily, their Mum's head was hung in shame. Then she was carted off to England, each year, to go to the best magic school in the world. After meeting Missy, they'd learnt what was going on.  
>James Night and Veronica's Mum had shacked up, but she'd left him broken for the guy she'd been cheating on him with, Phil. Veronica was a product of James, Her mum, and Phil. Missy on the other hand, had a wonderful mum and loving father; it was enough to make anyone jealous; until her mother was murdered.<br>Sometimes she would talk about staying with her Dad and sister, but it never happened, but of course nothing compared to the warm sunny beaches of Australia.

"Hey," whispered Fred, covering her own hand with his, and smiling. "What's up?"  
>"Nothing" she said hastily, "I'm fine" he raised an eyebrow.<br>"Missy told me that when you say you're fine, you're most likely not; you're most likely lying."  
>"That traitor" she said grudgingly. He laughed, and draped and arm around her shoulders, and she snuggled in next to him, knowing everything was perfect. "So, what <em>is<em> wrong?" he prompted.  
>"Just thinking about home is all"<br>"Australia?"  
>"Yeah, it was so warm and nice there" he was silent, deep in thought, then he suddenly looked at Veronica, their faces inches apart. "You know what else is warm and nice?" he asked, Veronica shook her head.<p>

Suddenly, he was kissing her, lightly, and she kissed back, feeling more at home than she ever had before…

Iris skidded around the corner, panting, her hair flying out of her braid. "Amy!" she put on the brakes, digging her heels into the ground, nearly tripping over the blonde and the red head who were lying on the floor together.  
>"Oh my god!" cried Amy, covering her face with her hands as she stumbled to her feet, her cheeks going red. Iris's eyes were wide and disbelieving as she gave Ronald Weasley a sweeping glance. He too, was red in the face. "Sorry to interrupt…" she began, but Amy spoke over her.<br>"Don't tell anyone Iris, please?"  
>"Don't tell anybody what?"<br>"About this!"  
>"… What's <em>'this'<em> exactly?"  
>"What's happening!"<br>"Happening?" her lips curled "What's happening"  
>"Oh for god's sake, I was snogging Ronald Weasley!"<br>"You don't want me to tell people you were snogging Weaselbee?" she asked incredulously, and Amy nodded. "Well…" her thoughts muddled, "I dunno…" suddenly she remembered what she was doing, and urgency grabbed a hold of her. She flung her arms out, palms open  
>"Wait!" Ron, of whom was trying to make a run for it by hiding behind a wall, swore and came out. Iris looked at him, and raised her eyebrows in a look that said <em>'No, not you, idiot!' <em>He turned a beetroot colour, looking at the floor. "Have you seen Veronica Kelly?"  
>Amy blanched at her in shock, "You want Veronica? You're not planning to tell her about me and Ron are you? Oh, please don't tell!"<br>"No I'm not gonna tell her you and Ron were canoodling and snogging in a broom cupboard or anything, I just need to see her"  
>"It wasn't a broom cupboard" Ron muttered to his feet, and Amy looked fondly at him.<br>"That's right Weasley, it wasn't a broom cupboard, you were making out on the floor. Now, Veronica, tell me, NOW." Hissed Iris angrily.  
>"I think she's down at the black lake." she pointed a finger in Vee's direction, and Iris bolted off again, waving to the two love birds.<p>

Iris could see them now as she tumbled unsteadily down the waving grass hill towards the black lake. "Vee!" she yelled, waving her arms around her, like she was trying to swat a fly. "Veeeeeeeeeeee!" she tripped and face planted the ground, dirt gathering in her mouth. Spitting, she turned to talk, but stopped dead when she saw her best friend's sister committing treason.  
>"Aw crap, Vee!" she exclaimed in a whiney voice, but the two continued to kiss gently. Annoyed and put off by the fact she was being ignored, Iris tried everything to break them apart. Slapping, kicking, pulling, yelling, pond water, you name it, it's quite possible she tried it.<br>"Come off it guys, this is the second time I've run into a Weasley snogging a friend!" She said in desperation, hoping the word second would grab someone's attention. Fred's ears pricked and he finally pulled away, looking hard at Iris. "Second?" she was secretly smug that her plan had worked, but didn't show it.  
>"Yes, you and Ron have both been eating face" she growled, grabbing Veronica's wrist and hauling her roughly to her feet. "No c'mon will you?" she stormed away, dragging Vee with her. "Hey, let go! Can't you leave me alone for more than a week?"<br>"Nice to see you too" she said sarcastically, her good mood being replaced by that of anger. "Seriously, give me back my arm."  
>"Oh, and I suppose you're gonna go running off with Fred Weasley now hmm?" she threw her hands up in the air, "And if you do that, I'm not going to be able to tell you about the fact Missy is up there in our dorm bawling her pretty little eyes out!"<p>

Vee just looked at Iris, before bolting up to the castle and running for the dorm.


	7. Chapter 7

Vee took the hallway in huge leaps, hoping to get to her sister."Oh my god Missy, I…" She smashed into the door. Confused, she scratched her head, and pulled on the handle, trying to get into the room. Bracing her shoulder, she tried to barge into the door, only to bounce back "What the hell?" she demanded angrily, and then Iris slapped her forehead  
>"Are you a witch or not woman?" she yelled before Vee rubbed her eyes, pulling out her wand.<br>With an almost casual flick of her wrist, the door unhinged itself, and smashed into the floor. "…oops" she said, before being knocked backwards as Missy cast a spell, re latching the door, where it protested noisily about being bashed around.  
>"Hey you nearly… Oh my god, Missy" she mouthed wordlessly, walking behind her sisters hunched shoulders, "What's happened" Missy could only make a choking sound, her throat cut off with emotion.<br>Vee touched her sister's shoulder lightly, and turned Missy so she could see her face, and sadness settled over her. "Oh darling" she managed to say.

Missy couldn't look at her sister, she couldn't open her scrunched up eyes, her shoulders were tight, and she was trying as hard as she possibly could to keep in the tears. it was 5 in the morning, still dark because of the storm clouds that were rolling in, and rain was falling heavily on the roof; to her it felt like it would never be sunny again.  
>Her hope of becoming friends with Draco again had failed, and crashed her heart into her ribs. Veronica hugged her, but Missy couldn't feel it. She doubted she'd feel anything ever again.<p>

"Is she any better?" Asked Amy; pulling the grass from the ground and ripping it into pieces. Veronica shook her head, and hugged herself. It had been three days since Missy had spoken to her, three days since Missy had done anything.  
>Jessica leant her head on her shoulder, and said "She'll be fine." Vee stroked her hair, and looked out to the black lake, her thoughts on her sister. "Wait, how come you aren't with her?"<br>"Oh you know…"  
>"She didn't let you stay did she?" Said Amy knowingly, Vee spared her a small smile and a laugh. "Nope, I've been banned from the room, unless she says I can go in, and that's mostly for sleeping purposes."<br>"So who's with her then?" queried Jessica, trying to look at Veronica's face, but failing.  
>"Iris is with her now, she knows Missy better than I do"<br>"Pfft, she does not" scoffed Amy, dropping grass over Vee, and she shook it away. "You're her sister, so you know her just as much as Iris."  
>"No, I've only known her since we were 11; Iris has known her since she was born." Her voice came out bitter. <em>I bet she knew all about Malfoy, and the issues and secrets Missy has kept from me… <em>Amy rolled her eyes, "But what's the real reason?" Vee didn't answer.  
>She knew the reason Missy was so torn up about somethin, and it had something to do with that note she'd been given by Sophie; but Vee hadn't yet figured it out yet.<br>Jessica saved Veronica from explaining by saying "She'll be fine Vee, you know Missy. She's always fine."

"Yeah… always"

Missy sat alone in her dorm, mixing her potion slowly, sniffling and holding in the tears. She knew it was stupid for her to hope Draco would come back to her; so she'd decided to throw herself into her work. There was a light tap on the door, and Iris poked her head through, carrying a tea tray filled with sweets and cookies for two huge mugs of tea on the side.  
>"Hiya love, you feeling better?" she asked timidly, coming to sit cross legged on the floor, handing Missy a blue mug of tea. She smiled slightly, the comforting feeling of the drink seeping in. "No," she said honestly "I'm not" She never lied to Iris, not if she had a choice.<br>"You want to tell me what it is?" Missy bit her lip, and took a sip of the drink in her hands; before reaching for a biscuit. Iris knew as well as anyone what Missy was like with chances, so she'd understand.  
>"It's Draco, I thought he'd come back" Iris's face softened, and she came to wrap an arm around Missy, and she leant her head on her shoulder. "Oh Honey, I wish he would" she comforted. "But you can't dwell on what once was, you need to live in the now. It's possible he'll come back" she stroked her hair slowly, and Missy relaxed.<br>"He was a great kid, amazing in fact; but at least you have the memories. Just, see him as he is now, don't cry over him Miss, he wouldn't want that" she nodded, and held in the tears. Iris was right, younger Draco wouldn't want her to cry for him, he wouldn't want Missy to do anything that would hurt herself. "I was just so close; I thought I saw some of the Draco I knew in those times."  
>"Well," said Iris thoughtfully, "You can always act normally, you know? He might come around, but what's this got to do with two nights ago?"<br>"We were meant to meet up at eight."  
>"I saw him around that time, he was being held captive by an arguing Parkinson" Missy's anger flared, but only for an instant; before it flickered out.<br>Slowly, she stood up and went to grab a pillow off the bed; her hair lasing across her cheeks and getting in her eyes. "Yeah, I'm starting to think Pansy's a problem" she tried to talk around the hair, but it did no good.

"That's it!" Said Missy, throwing her hands up in the air; her hair falling over her face. "I'm sick of this!"  
>"Sick of what?" asked Iris around a chocolate, and Missy fall back onto her bed in annoyance.<br>"My hair!"  
>"What's wrong with it?"<br>"It keeps getting in the way!" she tried to change the subject, glad Iris was playing along. "Plus, I'm sick of dying it every second week, I mean used to be black – you remember yeah? – but then dad did something too it by accident and it when brown…" Iris raised her eyebrows at her. "Ugh! Next time we're in hogsmead, I'm getting it cut and I'm removing the dye."  
>"You sure?" asked Iris in a worried tone, "Once it's off, you'll look like a Gryffindor"<br>"I don't mind, I was nearly put in Gryffindor." Iris blanched at her, her jaw hanging low. "What? In my head the hat said Gryffindor, but I think it sneezed or choked on a loose seam or something; and said the wrong thing… it did seem rather anxious to get off my head. That's why a lot of people call me the Slytherin with the golden heart. They're referring to my close escape."  
>"You could've been a Gryffindor, that's horrible!"<br>"Speak for yourself" she mumbled, grabbing a bobble and tying up her hair. "I wouldn't mind Gryffindor, the common room is much nicer."

Draco sat in the corner of the Charms classroom, seeing red. He was still angry at Pansy for keeping him back by arguing with him, and he'd told her so. He hadn't seen Missy since breakfast a few days ago, and was beginning to worry. At least he'd be able to see her today, explain what had happened, she'd forgive him; she'd just have too, she always did.  
>He anxiously threw glances towards the door, waiting for her to come in. Finally, after what seemed like years of waiting, Iris walked through the door, Missy right behind her. Missy's deep eyes landed on Draco, and a flash of pain flew across her face, before she looked away and covered it up.<br>Iris saw it too, and with an evil and cold glare at Malfoy, she wrapped an arm protectively around her shoulders, and walked with her to the only spare desk left in the room; the one right behind Draco.

He turned round to look at Missy and apologise, but she had her head bent down low over her work, her fingers playing with the drink on her desk; she often fidgeted when she was nervous or sad. Draco reached out a long hand, wondering how he could comfort her without his mask cracking, he could only remember comforting her when she'd skinned her knees.  
>He yelled out as his hand was smashed into the desk with a heavy book, glaring and with his teeth bared, he saw Iris looking at him, her hands gripping the book. "Don't even think about it Malfoy." He sneered at her, trying to yank his hand free; his worry for his old friend snapping out of him.<br>"Oh look whose back" he growled, narrowing his eyes, his face the mask of anger. "I'll give you a break Muir, next time don't mess in things you don't understand" his hand came free, and Iris went for his head with the side of the book, and he fell backward, dodging it. Her eyes filled with anger, she pulled out her wand; and Draco fished out his.  
>Suddenly, Missy's pale and fragile hands flicked out, and landed on each of their shoulders; her fingers cold. "Stop it will you?" she demanded, Iris's eyes spat poison at him, but Draco's body relaxed; all except his face. "Your friends got a temper Night" he said, looking at her side ways, "That could get her into a world of trouble"<p>

Missy scowled, her nose wrinkling up, and Draco was shocked at how cute it was, she looked like she did when she was four. "I have a temper too, so if you threaten her, you're threatening me" she countered, Draco was at a loss.  
>"Look, Night" he said, his tone cold, "I wouldn't threaten you, and you're not her" he jabbed a thumb to Iris, who was red in the cheeks with anger. "So don't tell me what I'm doing, when I'm not" Missy laughed harshly, and began to speak, but Professor Flitwick came to their table.<p>

Fuming and scatter-brained, Draco turned away and continued with his work. The door burst open behind him, and he stiffened when a draft blew in, carrying an all too awful voice with it.  
>Pansy hurried to sit next to him, and knocked Missy's drink, swearing at her, she complained to Draco that Missy had hurt her. "Pansy, do me a favour" he said, "And shut the fucking hell up!" His lip curled, and his temper began rise. Pansy Parkinson was about to reply, when they was a scream from behind him.<br>About to yell at Iris yet again, he turned scowling, to face Missy, who was sat holding her throat. "Missy? Missy! Please; c'mon, what's wrong?" Iris yelled frantically, waving her hand about, Missy knocked them away. Her eyes were huge, sunken into her shock white face, and her lips had begun to turn blue.  
>She cried out as her shoulders snapped back, her bones growing enormously under her skin; pushing her body into deformation. Sweating now, she was breathing hard with her eyes tightly closed. Iris jumped up from her seat and tried to move her, but she was stubborn, and refused.<br>Her cheekbones poke against her skin, and her nails cracked with force, showering over the desk. "Missy, let me take you to the hospital wing, please!" Iris insisted, tugging on her hand, but when she managed to pry them away from her throat, she saw why Missy was struggling so much.  
>Beneath her fingers, were three deep slits. <em>Gills. <em>Draco was too shocked to move, but when Iris screamed and dropped her best friend's hand, he saw a flash of web between her fingers, and her skin had turned blue and scaly.

Her eyes snapped open, but instead of the blue green colour, her pupils had become huge, the white completely covered in inky black. A small slit in the centre was the only remaining part that still held the beautiful colour. She gasped, her breath dragging in her throat, rattling into her lungs.  
>"Missy, Oh my god! C'mon, we gotta go to the hospital wing" Iris said frantically, holding her hands, where the professor had gone was unknown. <em>Water! <em>Draco suddenly rocketed to his feet, and Iris looked at him. "Water, she needs water, get outta the way Muir!" he repeated his thoughts, and Iris fumbled with her wand.  
>Rolling his eyes, he knocked her to the floor, pointing his wand at Missy's terrified face, and yelling <em>"Aqua clausum!"<em>  
>Small bubbles of water formed around the gills, and for some reason her legs, and she gave a gasp as the attached themselves to her face and mouth. Draco shoved his wand away, and knelt down beside her, touching her shoulder lightly. She tried for a sneer, self consciously reminding him to do so; he tried, but he just couldn't change his expression from the mask of shock it was in.<br>"Draco no don't, we're not kids anymore, you don't have to help me" she said, her voice sounding off and muted with the water; but her eyes were pleading with him. She tried to stand, but her legs wobbled from her new weight, and she had to grip her fingers onto a desk.  
>He shook his head, and stood up to glare at the class, who were all watching with interest. He put on his best lip curl, and looked them all up and down.<br>It was like the people of a circus laughing at the mutant… not that Missy was a mutant! "What are you all looking at?" he demanded in the best stuck up voice he could, stepping in front of Missy to hide her.  
>"Got nothing better to do that gawp at her?" people shuffled uncomfortably, suddenly, Pansy Parkinson piped up in her high pitched voice. "I don't know why you care Draco; she deserves what she's gotten. Always talking with the scum, it's against us, it's treason… unless you've become a Mudblood lover and a Gryffindor hugger" Draco glared at her, and the hatred he'd never felt before coloured his insides black.<br>Suddenly, he whipped out his wand, and before anyone could stop him, he blasted Pansy against the wall, where she fell; unconscious for a minute or so with his simple yell of _'Stupify!_'  
>Breathing heavily, he could feel Missy's hand on his leg, urging him to calm down. "Anybody else got anything to say about me?" He waved his wand around him threateningly.<p>

When nobody spoke, he turned to Missy and helped her up, wrapping and arm around her waist, and pulled her to the hospital wing, her cold water logged skin numbing his fingers; but he kept his cocky smirk in place for show. He turned back to see Pansy glaring at him, but Iris – to his surprise – was smiling.

"Oh my god, Missy; are you alright?" shrieked Amy, bursting into the wing, Jessica right on her heels, but they skidded to a stop when they saw what had become of Missy. Sniggering and trying to hold back their grins, they tried not to laugh; and failed.  
>Missy looked at them through a large tank filled with water, her clothes billowing around her and her lips pale and blue. Draco laid a hand on her tank, his fingers craving to touch hers, but she was too busy pushing her way on the glass, trying to get to her friends, making soft cooing noises. <em>Trying to get to her friends, and not me.<em> He smirked like nothing would amuse him more than a fish girl.  
>She'd lost the ability to speak as soon as Madam Pomfrey had freaked and thrown her into a tank. But she continued to bang her fist on the glass, her eyes darting occasionally to Draco, but now her gaze was fixed on her friends as they laughed at her; a green blush on her cheeks.<br>"I bags feeding her!" cried Jessica giggling, holding up her hand and smiling at Amy. Missy scowled; her angelic face the picture of annoyance. Draco too turned to glower at them, a sneer on his face, and Amy pointed an accusing finger. "_You_!" she exclaimed in anger, "What the hell are _you_ doing here?"  
>"I find it amusing, because now she can't talk. The matron says I should stay, seeing as I saved her life in my spare time. So excuse me for staying."<br>"_'Saved her life?'_ don't make me laugh!" she barked, "You'd rather her dead"  
>Draco was taken aback, but didn't show it.<br>"Watch your tongue Todd, because sooner or later, my father will have it cut off" He growled, and Amy took a step towards him, but he didn't back away. "You and your father deserve to stay in Azkaban, and I hope you rot in hell Malfoy, only after the Dementors get you first"  
>Draco Malfoy began to heat with anger, unaware of Missy's constant banging on the glass behind his head, trying to get his attention. "Come here and say that again"<br>"Fine" she stalked forwards a step, "I will." Draco ground his teeth, and Jessica was looking from face to face, terrified. "Go to hell Malfoy, and take your father with you"  
>"How dare you! Filthy Mudblood, got die"<br>Amy's cheeks flared, and Jessica tried to make a grab for her as she hurled herself towards him, but missed by inches. Missy screamed so loud that the noise pierced their ears, and she pounded frantically on the glass, small cracks appearing in the surface. Desperate to distract her friends… and Draco Malfoy, Jessica said the first thing that popped into her head. "Just to be random, George is awesome" Everyone stopped and looked at her for a second,  
>"What the hell was that?" Draco demanded, and then he jumped as Amy tried to punch him, and his fingers gripped the side of the tank. Missy quickly swam up to the edge and stuck her hand out of the water, and Draco grabbed it.<br>With all her might she pulled backwards, hauling him into the cold water, and he cried out in shock. She pulled out her wand and cast the bubblehead charm, and he breathed in gratefully as air filled his lungs. "AQUAMAN!" Jess was random again.  
>Looking at him, Missy didn't realise she'd raised her hand to touch his face, the skin warm under hers. <em>I'm never gonna feel warmth again, I'm never going to see the little Draco again<em> she cried inside her head, tears somehow forming in her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, and to Draco's surprise, her voice filled the water around him, engulfing him in her warm notes. "Don't fight with them, give it a rest maybe"

Amy rolled her eyes at Missy, and tapped the tank, the noise echoing around them, causing a painful sound to their ears. _No wonder fish don't like it when you tap their tank, _Draco thought. "Are you going to stop with your clicking and cooing any time soon Miss? Cus I can't understand a single thing you're on with"  
>Jessica grinned and place her hand on the glass, to stop it shaking. Missy looked at it for a second, then moved to place hers on top of it, trying to reach them. Somehow, Draco had managed to grab a hold of her free hand, of which neither of her friends had seemed to realise.<br>Missy clicked angrily, and pointed to the door. "Either play nice, or get out" her voice boomed with authority, but they weren't able to hear it. Jessica looked confused, but suddenly she understood what was going on. She turned to Amy and said,  
>"She wants you to stop being a bitch and stop hating on Draco… also," she looked back at the tank, where Missy was floating wide eyed and staring. "She says something about Aston" Missy shrieked loudly, but Draco was dumbfounded.<br>"Oh, Aston aye? JLS Aston Merrygold?" she shot an evil glance at the two in the tank. "Bet she'd just love for the boy in blue to come and snuggle up with her in that water."  
>"I like the yellow one"<br>"JB?"  
>"Yeah," she said, "Him"<br>"Why?" she demanded.  
>"Because it's a free country, and I'm <em>free falling<em>!"  
>"No way, Dean from supernatural is the best"<br>"I like pancakes more" said Jessica, Amy agreed with her friend, and the tension was broken, although Missy did seem a little Embarrassed.  
>Draco was only just beginning to see how much Missy had to put up with.<p>

"Hey, where's Veronica anyway? And Iris, shouldn't they be here?" asked Amy, tossing her blonde hair. No sooner did she say the word 'Where' did the doors burst open again. Missy took a gasp, or what Draco assumed as a gasp, as Professor Dumbledore strode into the room quickly, with Veronica and Iris stumbling after him.  
>He stopped when he reached the tank and regarded Missy with a curious look over his half mood glasses. "Good morning Missy" he said, and she clicked politely in return.<br>He smiled slightly, but then Missy became occupied with trying to get to her sister; who was staring wide eyed. "Vee, OH MY GOD, you will not believe this. I just…" Draco tried to drown out the noise, and began to scamper up the sides of the tank; only to slide back down again.  
>Grumbling, he tapped Missy on the shoulder, and motioned upwards, she nodded in understanding. Tucking his feet into her hands, she threw him upwards and out of the tank; where he skidded long the floor, salty and cold. Shivering and teeth chattering, Dumbledore eyed him as though you'd see this sort of thing every day, and then looked to the puddle at his feet.<br>"Miss kelly" he said in his calm voice, "Could you find Madam Pomfrey and get young Mr Malfoy a towel or two?" Veronica pulled herself back into reality, and nodded, swiftly walking away in search of the old woman.  
>"Now then children, I must ask that you leave for now," he saw Iris's appalled face, and hurried on "But you may come back as soon as I've done talking with Missy."<br>"I'm sorry Professor," Said Iris, fiddling with her fingers, "But she can't talk"  
>"But she can communicate, pip-pip; off you go" he shooed them away with the wave of a hand, before smiling. They all nodded, and like sheep, they walked slowly from the vast room, throwing glances back to their friend, who was now bored and lying on the bottom of the tank; playing with her hair<em>. OH MY GOD, THEY'RE GOING TO REALISE I'M NOT A NATURAL INK BLACK ANYMORE! NOOOOO! <em>Missy thought, twisting her hair this way and that between her pinched fingers.


	8. Chapter 8

Veronica didn't pay all that much attention to Dumbledore as she found the old woman, who handed her a pile of towels, and continued to tend with Longbottom. Walking back, she saw Dumbledore crouching down in front of the tank, and he seemed to be in deep convocation with himself.  
>Her little sister was on her back, looking at him, her gills and webbed fingers moving gently on the small current she'd created.<br>She cast her line of sight to Malfoy, who was staring smugly at the tank, _No, not the tank_, she corrected herself,_ Missy, he's staring at Missy._ And he was. His washed out blue eyes were looking at her with sadness mixed with something else, and there was something odd about him, he seemed too; _off guard_.  
>Suddenly she remembered the convocation they'd had about him, and she flinched as she recounted. It was just after she'd gotten the note from Fred, and Missy and been overjoyed, more so than Vee had ever been.<br>_"That's so cute, it's like Romeo and Juliet!"  
>"No sister, that's your play."<br>"I… what?"  
>"You and Mr Hugger, his family would hate you,"<br>"No, I…"  
>"Especially his dad. They'll ban you from seeing him, then he'll sneak to see you, and it'll all go downhill from there."<br>"Cheerful today, aren't you?" she smiled in an off way. "Look, it's not even what you think. There's nothing going on…"  
>"You swear?"<br>"I swear there is nothing going on between us right about now"_

Well, Missy had sworn, but it looked to the eldest sister that Draco was no way inclined to make that promise. Vee knew Malfoy, they'd been friends in the first and second year – when she didn't know that Missy and her were related by a quarter – and before Malfoy had called Granger a Mudblood, then she'd given him a mouthful and left. She knew what he was like, and she also knew what he was and wasn't capable of.  
>She shivered, staying out of view, he'd hurt her. The mask he always wore proved it, Missy had constantly told her whilst Malfoy and Vee had been friends that he was unhappy, so he'd do drastic things to make himself feel loved.<br>Vee had complained and told her that he wasn't unhappy, and he could love anyone he wanted, but Missy had shaken her head. _"He needs someone to care for him. That's not what you're doing. You're staying with him because it stops people targeting you, and I don't blame you for that. But I'm managing with being a target," she'd pulled aside her shirt to show her shoulder, where four long bruises like fingers had been forced into her skin. She'd quickly covered them up before anyone else could see._  
><em>"He will get over himself; he just needs to find someone he cares about enough to let them help him out"<em>

Looked to Vee as though he'd found the one to let help him. She shook her hair back and tried to hide her emotions, even though she struggled with it, and walked quickly over to Malfoy, placing the towels on a nearby bed and tossing him one. "Thanks, Night." he muttered, not looking at her; his eyes still glued on Missy, who was now doing happy little flips, and making Dumbledore laugh.  
>"Nice, <em>isn't<em> she?" asked Vee, nodding to her sister, Draco didn't have time to catch himself.  
>"Yeah, she's so… shit!" he gasped and whirled on Veronica, who was trying not to smile, or frown.<br>"Why would I like a traitor like that?" he demanded angrily, trying to cover his mistakes, but Vee wasn't taking that; his mistakes were gonna be out in the open, even if it killed them both.  
>"I can see the way you look at her Malfoy, and I see the way she looks at you. I'm not blind"<br>"I'm hoping your sister is." he looked at his feet, shuffling them, and playing with his fingers.  
>"But you don't want that, do you?" The eldest sister couldn't believe she was trying to set her baby sister up with her ex best friend, but if it helped them both; she'd do it with all she could.<br>"Who would?" he muttered, and Vee could feel a smile under her mask. She'd never seen him like this; it was sort of, _sweet_. He was caring for someone, he was dropping the mask for her, and even gave her a hug; maybe he wasn't all that bad.  
>"Ugh, I can't believe I'm saying this" she grumbled, feeling disgust rise in her stomach, but she tried to swallow it down. "You've gotta get with my sister."<br>"I, wait – what?" Draco freaked out.  
>"You heard me, don't make me say it again boy" she grabbed his shoulders and pushed him towards the huge fish tank, of which Dumbledore was still talking to. Missy had her legs crossed and was floating, as though in meditation, but she was clicking like Draco had never heard before.<br>She pushed him hard in the back, and he skidded up to the tank, and smashed into it, shaking the water; knocking Missy off balance. He put his hands on the glass, trying to steady it, and failing; feeling self-conscious and Vee shook her head behind him.  
>"Ah, Mr Malfoy; just the man I need." Said Dumbledore, standing up, Malfoy shoved his hands in his pockets. "Sir?"<br>"It seems that young Miss Night can understand me, but alas, I cannot understand her. So, do you know who did this to her?" he waited whilst Draco thought. _'No'_ was the short answer to the headmaster; he hadn't an idea who could've done that to Missy.  
>But he did have his suspicions about Pansy, she hated her, and it seemed like something she'd do. Breathing deep, and keeping his eyes averted from Missy's painful gaze, He replied "Pansy Parkinson, sir."<br>Missy gave a muted gasp, and Draco could plainly see the shock on her face out the fringe of his vision. Dumbledore considered his words "Why would Miss Parkinson do a thing like this?" Draco flapped around in his head.  
>"Well" he said coolly, despite the chaos in his head. "She hates her, and I've often heard her talking about how she was going to teach her a lesson about her treason"<br>"_Treason_?" Asked Dumbledore reproachfully. Draco tried to be respectful, because he knew that Missy liked him. "I, err… don't think she likes the fact she talks and is friends with the other houses."  
>"Ahh" said Dumbledore, understandingly. Before turning on his heels and leaving, but not before saying "Thank you Mr Malfoy, if you could look after Miss Night until Madam Pomfrey gets back, I'm sure she'll be grateful for some company in this awful time."<br>He motioned to Veronica, who was stood smiling sadly at her sister. "Miss Kelly? Could you come with me please, I need to see you in my office." With a tight nod, Vee followed the headmaster out, and Missy cooed sadly to her.

"And now she's a fish!" Jessica finished, and the group around them burst into laughter, all except Hermione, who frowned in worry. "Really, that's horrible!" Fred and George were in tears of laughter, and rolling around on the floor. Hermione picked up her book and beat them with it "Oh would you two stop laughing?"  
>Fred and George didn't stop, but Ron grinned. "Oh come off it Hermione, its funny!" he said, and she stuck her tongue out at him. They were the only ones in the common room, and were in a small huddle around the fire.<br>"We've got go and see her" said Fred  
>"Yeah, we could take her some chips!" Jessica elbowed George, and he grinned, wrapping an arm around her waist. "C'mon guys! You gotta learn to take a joke." Amy fell against Ron, who hesitated, before hugging her, his ears going red. Hermione studied them, and shrugged, before standing up; taking her book with her.<br>"I'm off to bed, we have a test tomorrow! I've been studying for weeks; I really don't want to fail, unlike you guys!" She waved to them as she went up the stairs,  
>"Aww does poor ickle ronniekins have a test tomorrow?"<br>"Maybe you're ickle girlfriend can help you" George put in.  
>"She'll do more than help" Laughed Fred, and George punched his arm. Ron went red, but Amy seemed unfazed. "How long have you two been dating?" inquired Ginny.<br>"Oh we're not" – Ron argued  
>"A while" – Amy put in<br>- "We're dating?"  
>- "Wait, we're not?" they both stared at each other.<p>

"Right, everybody move out then, this is gonna be awkward; and knowing Amy, it'll have a few punches." Fred and George stood up, dragging Jessica with him; George kissed her, before pushing her off to the stairs. "Cya later Jess!" confused and red in the face, she stumbled dizzily up the steps.

"A fish?" Harry repeated, following his girlfriend Ginny, and she whispered,  
>"We'll have to visit her tomorrow" He nodded, hugged her, and they went their separate ways; leaving Amy and Ron to argue over whether or not they were dating.<p>

Missy laughed as the twins stepped into the hospital wing, carrying a bowl filled with chips, and in on hand they held a bottle of vinegar. "Hello Missy, wow" said Fred, his eyes widening at the sight of her. She clicked and cooed, holding her hand out of the water.  
>They walked closer and grabbed her hand. She tipped something sparkling into George's hand, and when he looked; he realised they were scales. "This is going to be one hell of an experiment… by the way, your hair looks better brown Miss" he grinned, and they all seemed to laugh.<p>

The water dropped horribly cold when it got dark, and Missy'd fallen asleep in an odd position. Her now brown hair billowed and floated around her face towards the surface, much longer than ever before – if she stood up, it would reach the back of her knees – (it seemed as though fish people's hair grew fast; who knew?), and her pale blue face was almost hidden behind the strands.  
>Her butt was touching the bottom of the tank, and her legs and arms were held upwards with the water, her short skirt, striped socks, tie, robes and shirt holding her down.<br>Draco watched her from a hospital bed, feeling rage towards Parkinson, who had done this to her. To distract himself from his murderous thoughts, he thought about what Veronica had said; and he smiled at the possibilities.

Weeks passed, and Missy's condition remained the same. She often swam lengths, or slept; but being in the water depressed her, so she grew unhappy with the life of a fish. After the final of the ink colour left her hair, she grew more and more agitated. Blowing bubbles bored her, and Ron's constant tapping on the glass gave her a headache.  
>The only two people who watched what they did, and they were Hermione Granger and of course, Draco.<br>Lessons presumed, and it went through to December, and occasionally Missy had to scratch the ice off the walls, after a while nobody visited her. Even worse, Jess was neglecting her feeding duties. She'd overheard Madam Pomfrey telling the headmaster that she wasn't able to find a cure. Falling away inside herself, she was often curled up with her knees to her chest; huddled in the corner.  
>"A week before the dance" she moaned to herself, breathing out a sigh of bubbled and swimming up to the surface of the water, touching it with her fingers; drawing patterns.<br>"It would have been the closest we ever got to a date" A sudden urge filled her, and the overhead lights shimmering on the surface. _I wonder what would happen if I go into the air? I haven't been out this water for ages… I suppose it can't hurt me._ Taking an unnecessary breath through her gills, she pushed her face out the water, her skin shimmered and tingled, and her lips parted in relief.  
>"Finally" she breathed happily, closing her eyes, bringing her body up to float too.<p>

Draco came bustling into the hospital wing In the early hours of the morning, carrying a can of coke, hoping she could find a way to drink it; and some food. He'd managed to sneak into the kitchen at one, and was now hurrying towards the tank. He stopped in confusion, unable to understand the odd feeling settling in the atmosphere.  
>He cast a glance at the tank, and dropped the food to the floor with a clatter, before falling to his knees. "OH MY GOD," He yelled in pain and horror, "SHE'S GONE BELLY UP!" He wrapped his arms around himself, and stared at the floor, he could almost feel his heart shattering inside his chest, splintering his ribs and lungs; making it hard to breathe.<br>Missy was dead, she shouldn't breath air, it would kill her, and it had done. He hadn't even told her anything, and now she was gone and for the first time in god knows how long; he cried.

Missy tore her eyes open slowly, and took a quiet gurgling gasp, touching her neck in shock. She could breathe again, and after raising her hand; she realised that she had her normal skin back. Over joyed, she pushed herself into standing position, barely aware of the sound of sobbing not too far away. Beaming wildly, she turned to the door; sun shining onto her face.  
>Her smile fell, and she saw Draco, curled into a tight ball where he'd collapsed. Shocked and with a slight worry deep inside her, she went under the water, the salt stinging her eyes, before thrusting her body upwards and onto the ledge; swinging her legs over either side to stay balanced. With the light feet of a dancer, she hopped down, her brown hair plastered to her face and her mascara running down her cheeks.<br>Although she'd been in ice like water for so long now, she still seemed to feel the cold as it wrapped itself around her wrists and pierced into her blood stream. Shivering and pushing her hair back, she made her way uneasily towards Draco, Kneeling down in front of him.

A pair of long and slender legs came into Draco Malfoy's view, covered with sopping wet green and black socks. A cold finger was placed under his chin, and guided his head upwards, so his eyes met those of a smiling girl, of who was happy. And _alive_.  
>Her face was pale and as smooth as ever, and she looked just like he remembered, except for the fact she now had a light brown hair colour, with red and chocolate streaks. He wondered how that worked, but then decided it didn't matter, because he liked it, it made her look softer.<br>The only other difference was that her hair was now straggled behind her back to just below her knees, and she had deep grey bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep. Excited and happy beyond belief, he threw his arms around her with a joyous cry, and she laughed as they fell onto the floor, hugging him back.  
>"Draco!" she said his name for the first time, and an odd feeling pulsed through him. He pulled his face from her hair and rested his forehead to hers, breathing hard. "Yeah Missy?" he asked in a rough voice, his fingers holding her close. "I'm soaking wet, I'm gonna ruin your shirt" She managed to say, astonished by the sudden contact. He laughed and hugged her again, rocking them from side to side, hopeful for the first time in weeks. "You know what?"<br>"What?"  
>"I'm looking forward to this dance." Missy giggled in his ear, her soft warm breath playing and blowing in his hair. He smiled despite himself. "Me too" he touched her hair and said, "By the way, I like the colour"<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone was thrilled to have Missy back with them and everyone seemed to love her new hair colour; even though they were a little confused about how she'd gotten it, and she couldn't go anywhere without either being laughed at or hugged. Things seemed to have moved forward a lot in the few weeks that she'd been _'fish-i-fied'_ as she liked to call it, and she was dazed to realise that Jessica and George had moved further on in their relationship that they'd let on when they'd visited her.  
>"So, what did you make with my scales?" she asked them as they made their way to class, George grinned, "Oh, all sorts of stuff. If you shine light on it they give off rainbows!" she looked to Fred, who also grinned, "I'm working on something secret, ya know? The thing I told you about before. It's a good thing we know a multiplication spell, or we'd run out of scales faster than you could say <em>'bambling bumbling band of baboons!<em>'"  
>"Why would I say that?"<br>"Because we can say it five times real fast" they winked and she grinned, waving to the twins as they entered to classroom opposite hers.

"So George"  
>"Yes Fred?" George looked at his brother, who raised his eyebrows in a cheeky manner, and he grinned. "What's up with you and young Jessica?" He asked, and George rolled his eyes.<br>"Nothing… nothing"  
>"Snogging the girl isn't nothing"<br>"I could say the same for you too, Fred" Fred sucked in a shocked breath, and leant forward on the table, his elbow sliding off the end. "At least mines not a Slytherin" said George.  
>"Ohhh" said Fred, narrowing his eyes, a smirk on his lips and his flame red hair a mess. "That was a low blow"<br>"I didn't know Veronica told you that" Fred clobbered George around the back of the head, and he made a harsh _'oof' noise_, and rubbed the back of his head with a large hand. "What was that for?" He demanded, wincing, Fred shrugged his shoulders.  
>"I just haven't hit you in a while"<br>"Neither have I, but" he grabbed a book, bigger than the one Fred held in his hands, the first twin swore "I might have to for fill the daily ritual." he brought the book round, and Fred ducked. George went flying over his head, swearing; and the book slid across the room and hit a Ravenclaw in the back of the head. They both looked at each other, wide eyed and a small smile tugging at the corners of their lips.  
>"Who did that?" she demanded, touching the spot of pain, her hazel eyes critical. They both pointed to each other. "He did" they said. She rolled her eyes, and returned to her history of Magic work; and the boys lapsed into silent laughter. "But mate, you could've had anybody, anyone! But you chose Slytherin!"<br>"So, is that a bad thing?"  
>"SLYTHERIN!" George waved him hands around, and Fred wacked him.<br>"You talk with her too you know" he pointed out, George tried to act offended.

"So" said George, leaning forward into an identical pose to his brother. "We've gone off topic. I mean," He lowered his voice "Vee, Really? What made you go for her?" Fred looked off into the distance, and smiled. "She's just so different, and interesting, and funny and…"  
>"Out of your league?" George put in helpfully; Fred scowled at his brother, and punched his arm. "She's just what I want"<br>"There better not be any possibilities of changing then Fred, because she'll kill you" He laughed, "That is if Missy doesn't get to you first"  
>"I wouldn't change at all" he said defensively, but then smiled "And if you-know-who kills me in two weeks, well;" he beamed wider, and his red hair was bright atop his head, "Then I'll have enjoyed myself." George pulled a face,<br>"Ooohhh!" he moaned in a deep and scary voice, "I am _DEATH_" he beckoned with his finger, waving his hand to make his hand look like those of a skeleton, "You will come with me; _now_!" Fred stuck his two fingers up, swearing at him.  
>"As if!" he said "And I can tell you where to put that poxy scythe too!" They laughed, and the ghost floated towards them, moaning… as all ghosts do.<p>

Second period potions…

"Wait, what are you guys doing here?" demanded George, sitting in front of Missy, she raised her eyebrows. "Yeah, are you meant to be with little Ronnikins?" Vee laughed.  
>"Nah, we just got moved up cus we're good at potions" They looked from Vee to Missy, and their freckled faces were confused. "Then what are you doing here?" they pointed to Vee, and she scowled.<br>Missy rolled her eyes, and flicked her scales, the weights jumping up and down. "For some reason," she sighed, "Dumbledore just _happened_ to find out that I'm good at brewing things"  
>"He didn't" said Fred,<br>"He did"  
>"Which one?"<br>"Puking Pastels"  
>"Oh no, and he didn't do anything?" Missy fiddled with her fingers. "He did!" George covered his mouth with a hand, smiling. "Well, not really…" Missy hedged.<br>"Then what?"  
>"He wants ten box's for Christmas." the twins blanched, and Vee laughed at them.<br>"Really?"  
>"Ten?" she nodded, and they all high fived. "You know what this means?" they all looked at Fred confused. "We'll have to whoop your little butt in this class."<br>"We now officially declare this class, as a competition" Vee smiled evilly,  
>"Every lesson?"<br>"Every lesson" they confirmed.  
>"Bring it on" Missy rubbed her hands together, and pulled out her crushed lionfish spine.<p>

"OI, I SAW THAT!" Cried Vee angrily as Fred walked past, trying to sneakily drop something into her cauldron. Missy tried not to laugh as she feverishly mixed her bubble-gum pink soup like potion. "Watcher making?" Asked Fred skilfully, Missy batted his hand away, the root falling from his hand. "Damn, foiled again!" he laughed, dropping his hand, "Wait… George?" he called, staring at the potion.  
>"Is it meant to be doing that?" George glanced over, before yelling,<br>"DUCK!" everyone ducked as an explosion tore through the room, splattering Fred with green gunk.  
>"Don't try and sabotage <em>my<em> potion" Missy laughed, bottling up a vile and taking it to the desk. Fred and George stared at her and she went, and Vee gave a low whistle. "What do you think she made?" asked Fred, George shrugged,  
>"Shampoo"<p>

Later in hogsmead…

Missy ran her hand over her hair, the texture soft and short. "Ahh, much better" she breathed, playing with a few of the brown strands. "Are you sure about this Miss?" asked Iris, and Missy nodded. Her how was now just above shoulder length and a pretty light brown.  
>The back was the normal dark chocolate, and red and chocolate streaks came out from her parting, of which were all natural. She felt different, fresh; happier. "What did your dad do to get your hair like that?" Asked her best friend, Missy shrugged.<br>"Dunno" she replied, heading towards the three broomsticks, "I was about 8, I can't remember much. But I've been having to dye it ever since, and now… I WON'T HAVE TOO!"  
>"You look like a Gryffindor"<br>"Why thank you," she smiled brightly, and push her short strands behind an ear, "That's one of the nicest compliments I've ever gotten."  
>"People at school are gonna freak," she moaned, and Missy raised her eyebrows, of which had also been removed of the dye colour, "I don't care; I just feel great."<p>

Back at Hogwarts in the early hours of the morning, and after a number of compliments on Missy's sake later…

"Whoa, that week went quick!" Amy exclaimed tucking into her Milo, not noticing Ron staring at her. "I know it's already the day before the dance" Jessica piped up, grinning into her toast.  
>"Have you guys got dates then?" Ginny asked, looking from Hermione down the line to Amy.<br>"I do" said Jess, not looking up, and Harry made a wolf whistling noise. She threw her spoon at him."Amy? What about you, anyone on your list?" Amy fumbled with her words.  
>"I err… well to be honest nobodies as-"<br>"Me and Amy are going together" Ron interrupted loudly, his ears and nose going red. Amy stared at him incredulously; and smiled. "Well, me and Harry are going together, what about you Her – Oh hello Luna!" A silver blonde Ravenclaw sat down next to Ginny, smiling dreamily, her blue eyes happy.  
>"Hello Ginny, guys. Are you looking forward to the dance?" they all nodded vigorously, and Luna's smile widened slightly; then she said in the same soft voice "I'm not going, nobody asked me"<br>Jessica was just about to interject, but Luna said "No, no, I really don't mind! Who knows what little creatures are in the air on a dance?" Harry and Ron shared a look, before Luna smiled again; grabbing a piece of toast.  
>"Well," she said, her almost Scottish accent seeping through into her voice, "I better go, see you guys around." She walked away slowly, and Missy ran up to her, and gave her a hug.<br>"Poor Luna" said Hermione, watching the Slytherin and Ravenclaw leave the hall. Harry made a noise in agreement, and Ron choked on his Pumpkin juice. "But anything's better than Cormac, I'm stuck with him" muttered Hermione.  
>Choking and eyes watering, Ron budged up so Neville could sit down.<p>

"Hiya" he said, giving Ron an odd look. They all gave a chorus of hellos, and continued to eat. "So," said Hermione in a convocational tone. "Neville, do you have a dance partner?" He shook his head, "Neither has Luna," said Ginny, catching on.  
>The boys remained confused, and Ron had some bacon half way into his mouth. "She really wanted to go with someone" piped up Amy, elbowing Ron; forcing the bacon into his eye.<br>"Girls" he growled, dropping his fork onto his plate with a clatter.  
>"Luna Lovegood?" Neville went red, and tried not to grin. "Oh… oh she wouldn't go with me, I mean; she's just Luna, and I'm just Neville."<br>"Oh Neville" said Hermione, thinking quickly. "Your one of the, err… best…looking guys in this year." Jessica snorted into her juice, and Amy choked on her black tea.  
>Harry kicked them under the table, "Ouch!" yelped Ron, rubbing his throbbing leg.<br>_"Sorry"_ Harry mimed to him, his green eyes a light.  
>"Yeah, I'll… I'm gonna ask her!" He stood up determined, and looked around the great hall; screaming slightly as the mail landed in his face. "Luna went outside with Missy, Neville. If you hurry, you should be able to catch them" Jessica said around her choking, he nodded; and rubbing his nose, ran out after them.<p>

Stepping outside, Missy's nose turned red. "Oh pretty, snow" said Luna softly, sticking out her tongue, trying to catch one. Smiling, Missy held out her hand, chasing a snowflake. "Luna!" came a cry, followed by a thud, then an "I'm okay"  
>She turned round to see Neville Longbottom tripping down the hill towards them, Missy waved, and said "I'll leave to two alone"<p>

Missy made her way to a small corridor, pulling her robes around herself, and the scarf wrapped tightly around her neck. Her white earmuffs barely stopped the wind from giving her ear ache. Shivering, she ran into the small room, and collapsing against the open window, watching the snow blanket over the grounds; the white a perfect start. Sighing, she closed her eyes, leaning forward over the window, putting her face into the snow; letting it nip at her cheeks and nose.  
>It was silent for a moment, until; "Mind if I join you?" Missy turned slowly, her eyes opening as though she'd been asleep, maybe she was; she couldn't remember. "Sure" she smiled slightly, and Draco walked to stand next to her, his scarf around his neck, and hat on his head.<br>"What are you doing out here?" he asked, looking at her, she rolled her eyes,  
>"I like the snow, it's just so pretty" There was a loud thundering noise, and Missy could see the entry and exit of the corridor quiver. "Shit!" she cried, running around Draco and bolting to the doorway, but not in time. Snow fell over the hole, blocking them inside, together.<p>

"WOOP!" yelled Iris enthusiastically, high fiving Vee, Amy, Jess and the Twins, as they ran away from the corridor, leaving the snow piled outside; so nobody could get in or out. "Great prank guys, Draco's as good as dead"  
>"I doubt that" muttered Iris and Vee together.<p>

"Trapped, we're trapped in here" Missy breathed, her warm breath creating swirling and graceful patterns in the air. Draco shrugged, and looked at her. "What, something in my teeth?" Missy covered her mouth with her hand, and closed her eyes. Draco didn't like that, he walked towards her and gently pulled her hands away from her face, so he could see her sparkling eyes. "Don't do that" he said, dragging her over to the window.  
>"So, what about you, what are you doing here?" Draco's eyes popped, he hadn't thought she'd ask him that. In truth, he'd followed her, but he couldn't tell her that, because that would make him a stalker. "Just err…" <em>Think quick Draco!<em> "I came to see you, to erm… tell you something."  
>"Oh" she let out her breath in a short surprised puff of her lungs, then smiled. "So?"<br>"Hmm?"  
>"You wanted to tell me something, what was it?"<br>_shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!_ Draco's cheeks went red, and his fingers played with the back of his neck, running a hand through his hair and messing it up to stick on end; straight up. Missy raised her hand and gently smoothed it down, the way she'd always wanted too. "Don't do that" she repeated Draco's words, her eyebrows furrowed; Draco grabbed her hand and held it in his.  
>She blushed a deep pink, and looked at her feet; smiling despite herself. "I remember what I wanted to tell you" he said, and she looked up and into his eyes; shocked to see they were filled with life, no longer the cold grey blue they always were. She moved over to the window, her hand trailing out of his, and she lent her elbows on the stone. Swearing for being so stupid, he followed her, and peeked other window next to Missy's.<br>"I wanted you to know I'm really looking forward to being with you tomorrow" he snapped his mouth shut, and swore inside his head yet again, because what he'd wanted to say came out wrong. To his surprise, she laughed. "I'm looking forward to it too" she replied, her hair blowing behind her.

"You know, it's sort of hard to believe how these past few months have gone" she said, shivering. Draco shuffled closer. "What do you mean?" She shrugged a shoulder, not looking at him.  
>"We never used to be friends, we never even spoke to each other; except to yell abuse that is" she sighed lightly, and wrapped her arms around herself. "We literally hated each other and now, we've become so close again, it's like going back in time except we're older, it just; so odd. But a good odd, ya know? Not too awkward, just, different. I never thought I'd feel this way towards an evil bastard ever again." she looked at him then, ceasing her babbling, something in the corner of her eye, Draco tried to keep his face smooth. "Bet you hate me still, I'm not exactly what you'd call <em>'a proper slytherin'<em>"  
>"Again?" he asked ignoring her last comment, his voice rough.<p>

Veronica got inside after the snow blizzard after about another half hour or so, freezing cold and soaking wet. Shivering and with her bones numb; she made her way to the great hall. Tomorrow was Christmas, and the hype had already hit home. Although her sister wasn't here; she did believe she was enjoying herself A LOT with Draco Malfoy.  
>Stepping through the doors to the great hall, she was taken aback to see all the students sitting at different tables. "What the hell?" said demanded as Fred and George waved her over to them; and the Gryffindor table.<p>

"Okay" she blew out a noise breath "I…" she threw her hands over her head in irritation "This is so bloody difficult"  
>"I know how you feel"<br>"No," she said, dropping her eyes, her nose red with the cold, making her look like a cute little reindeer; Draco touched her arm lightly, unaware her was doing so. "You don't" Missy covered his hand with hers, and squeezed, before peeking up through her lashes. Draco could see the sadness in her eyes, and once again he pulled her close; resting his forehead on hers.  
>The snow in their hair had melted, leaving Draco's hair a mess. Missy could feel his hot breath on her cheeks and lips; and she tried not to breathe too loudly. "How the hell would you know how I feel?" He demanded in a snobby voice, she smirked, but couldn't look away from his eyes.<br>"Because I know you" she whispered,  
>"Then you know what I'm about to do" Before Missy could even react, Draco was kissing her eagerly, his hands wrapping around her waist and pulling her close. Her fingers wound in his hair, and she smiled against his lips. <em>So this is what it's like to snog someone, <em>she thought to herself, kissing back in almost urgency _Yeah, I could do this forever…_

A… Err…. _while_ later…

Missy managed to blow a hole in the snow, her hair whipping out behind her and lashing into Draco's turned back. Shoving her sleeves up off her wrist – revealing a yellow bandage around her left forearm – and exposing her tattooed wrist, she held out her hand; and Malfoy grabbed it, his hand engulfing hers. "You have tiny hands" he mock complained, Missy rolled her eyes and pushed her now short hair out of the way, suddenly very hot.  
>"Yeah well… we can't all be massive in the hand area" Draco smirked, and dragged her with him up towards the castle, the blizzard still angry around them. "Wait," he stopped, and Missy crashed into the back of him. Dizzy, she tried to focus on what he was doing, but found it difficult.<br>"What's this?"  
>"What's what?" she asked, still dazed. He picked her wrist up higher and waved it about, so that the black music lines merged together, she blushed. "It's err… just a little ink" she said, unable to be defensive. The heat was wearing off, and she was trying hard not to shiver. "Just a little ink, god Missy, what was going through your head?"<br>"I can't remember." she admitted sheepishly, Draco raised an eyebrow. "And also, I'm sorta freezing right about now"  
>"Right, better get you inside then"<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Draco and Missy held hands until they got inside. Missy let out an exhale of noisy air, glad to know that everyone was in the great hall eating. Smiling, she turned to Malfoy, who looked at her; and nodded. _"We got to make this look natural"_ she said, and he agreed, then bellowed  
>"MISSY, WOULD YOU JUST LET IT GO?"<br>"I CAN'T LET IT GO WHEN YOU BULLY MY FRIENDS!"  
><em> "Meet you tomorrow?" <em>he whispered in her ear  
>"IF THEY WEREN'T ALL MUDBLOODS AND BLOOD TRAITORS, I WOULDN'T HAVE TOO!" Missy tried not to giggle.<br>_ "Sure, eight?"_ she whispered back in return, before yelling; "AND IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH A STUCK UP ARSE MALFOY, YOU WOULDN'T CARE!" Draco hugged her tight against him,  
><em>"By the staircase"<em> he muttered back in return. "GOD, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU NIGHT? YOU'RE SUCH A TRAITOR, YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED TO CALL YOURSELF A SLYTHERIN!" He kissed Missy quickly.  
>"JUST, SHUT UP MALFOY, AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Missy grinned, <em>"Can't wait"<em>  
><em> "Me neither"<em>

And with that; they broke apart and put on their masks, and Missy pushed open the wooden doors, storming into the great hall, sparing a poison glance at Draco, before jumping out of her skin.  
>"God Missy," said Fred,<br>"You've got a pair of lungs on you, you have" finished George. Missy pulled a face, and crossed her arms over her chest; finding it difficult to divert her eyes away from the slytherin table. "Shut it you too, not in the mood."  
>"Not in the mood?" they cried at the same time, sharing an astonished look. They then gripped her elbows and lifted her up, hurriedly moving her down the steps to the Gryffindor table; she kicked her legs hard; trying to escape. "It's Christmas Eve and she's not in the mood"<br>"We'll soon change that," said Fred, dropping her down between Jessica and Amy. Vee, who was sat opposite Missy, raised her eyebrows; but didn't ask about her yelling outside the wood. Ron offered her a Christmas cracker, and with a dismal dignity, she pulled it, squealing in delight before she could stop herself.  
>"Yaaaayyyy!" they yelled, clapping, and Missy tried her hardest to fit in, unable to dodge Iris's cool and studying gaze.<p>

And then Christmas arrived in a sheet of snow

"Merry Christmas Missy!" yelled Iris, bouncing up and down on Missy's bed, she brought a pillow around and smushed it into Iris's face, knocking her to the floor; and she took a few of Missy's presents with her. "Oi, give them back!" she cried happily, leaping off her bed and play wrestling her pink box from her strong grip.  
>"Will you two stop it for a second? God, just open your presents." Vee tossed a big oddly shaped package at Missy's head, and she yelled out and the corner rammed into her ear and clattered to the floor. "Okay mum" she joked, hauling Iris to her feet, and pushing her back onto her bed, where she fell into a pile of presents.<br>"Good haul this year" said Missy happily, rubbing her hands together, diving for the package Veronica had thrown at her. Tearing off the wrapping paper, the earrings fell onto her bed.  
>"Oh my god thanks Sis!" she exclaimed, putting the jewel huge hoop earrings in, and grinning so they caught the light. Vee laughed and shrugged, "I guess I just know what you like."<p>

Jessica held up a finger, her eyes still closed, Amy's face bumping into her hands. "If you say what I think you're about to" Jessica threatened, "I'll send Jason away with your present" Amy went quiet, before she yelled, "TOO LATE!" and Jess kicked her as Hermione laughed, patting Jessica's tawny owl Jason.

"Oh sis, I love it!" cried Vee, fastening the small golden chain around her neck, the ruby glinting in the hollow of her throat. "There's a pair of earrings with it" Missy was occupied with stroking a softly hooting Sophie, the small wrapped items she'd brought with her lying on the bed. Slowly, Missy picked up a small black and silver box, and stroked the top; the black velvet soft under her tip. She unwrapped it quickly, and popped open the lid; a small flash of brightness flickered onto the bed sheets, followed by a note.  
>She picked up the note first, and read it with growing excitement in her head and heart.<p>

Merry Christmas Missy,  
>Don't forget that we have a '<em>date' <em>tonight.  
>Draco.<p>

She quickly tucked it away whilst her sister enthusiastically hugged Iris, _'thank you's' _tumbling out her mouth like a river. "Hey Iris, where's my present gone?"  
>"It's under the bed baby sis" Missy lobbed a pillow at her.<br>"I'm not a baby" she fake growled, a smile playing on her lips and she bent down to retrieve the gift.

"Morin' Fred"  
>"Mornin' George" the twins smiled in the early morning light, surrounded by wrapping paper. Suddenly, Sophie, Missy's owl, rapped her beak on the window, and they got up to open it. She hopped down and bounced between them, carrying two small parcels, both oddly shaped. Fred stroked Sophie as George grabbed the gifts, giving the owl a treat. "Right," he said, rubbing his hands together and unwrapping the small thing, "Let's see what we've got"<p>

Missy finished putting the wand crystals on the handle, and yet again thanked Iris. She turned her dark Mahogany wand this way and that, the white, blue and green playing in the light. "This is so me, it's just so creative" she breathed, and Iris hugged her in return for her new shoes.

Amy stuffed the fifth chocolate frog into her mouth and sighed in bliss, her eyes rolling back into her head. "Eewww!" Jessica exclaimed, "Would you stop doing that? It looks so wrong!" Amy rolled her eyes, and threw a chocolate at Jessica; which she caught and shoved in her mouth. "You know" Jess said around huge bites, "I think this is the best Christmas ever!" Amy huffed, unhappy. Confused, Jess stuck up her hand; and Amy answered her un-asked question.  
>"We didn't even get anything from Vee, Missy or Iris!" There was suddenly a loud crash as Shadow, Vee's falconowl thing, ran into the closed window, nearly dropping the gifts he was carrying. "You were saying?" Jess unlatched the window and let him in, and he soared around before landing on Amy's head and dropping a Christmas present into her lap.  
>"Yeah, this is the best Christmas ever!"<p>

The small box exploded in George's face, blowing his hair on top of his head and soot turning his face black. Fred bellowed out his laugher, rolling around on the floor in tears. "Best present _ever_!" George managed a smile, but still looked slightly confused, his left eyebrow on fire slightly. Putting it out, he turned the box upside down, and found the small note.

'Merry Christmas Georgie! Don't worry, this isn't your real gift, it's inside the box. I invented this last week with some scales; turns out they're extremely explosive if you mix them with magnesium! Anyway, you might be able to sell these; they'd be a laugh on birthdays. Loads of love, and again; a merry Christmas!  
>Missy. x'<p>

"Should I be afraid to open mine?" asked Fred gingerly, poking his present with his finger, George grinned; and pulled out his real present. "Maybe"

Dressed in her favourite pair of jeans and strappy black shirt, a yellow off the shoulders jumper over the top, Missy managed to escape the happy Christmas bedroom, the atmosphere threatening to kill her. Checking her watch, (the new one her dad had gotten her. It was demon powered, and if you shook it or tapped it, a little demon would appear and yell "I'm going as fast as I can 'ere!" before  
>Annoyed and still tired, she collapsed onto a sofa, and opened a curtain; letting light into the Slytherin common room for the first time in god knows when.<br>_Still snowing, _she thought, _I wonder if Voldemort celebrates Christmas…_she suddenly had a strange and weird image of a pale snake like man, evil to the core with red eyes and a slit nose, wearing a pink Christmas hat out of a cracker.  
>Sniggering, she stretched out, her arms pushed above her head and her eyes shut, the white light seeping through them.<br>Right now it was hard to even believe that there was a war raging on, and with a white blanket of snow tossed over the grounds and castle, it was hard to understand if anything was real. Missy could see the evil face behind her lids, and flinched internally; at least she wouldn't have to kill him…

"You" growled a voice in front of her. Missy opened one of her eyes to see Pansy standing in a pink fluffy dressing gown; and she held back the urge to laugh. "What do you want Parkinson?" she asked, her voice soft because of the recent sleep.  
>"I was my Draco back"<br>"I didn't touch your Draco" of which was a lie.  
>"I want you out of my life" she tried again.<br>"It's not my fault I'm in it in the first place" said Missy, her voice scratching in her throat. "If you don't want me here, keep outta my way; and I'll keep outta yours." Pansy made a weird noise, then the youngest sister realised she was trying to hiss. "Watch your back Night" she warned, pointing a finger at her "Because sooner or later, I'll be sticking my wand into it" And with that, she stalked off.  
>"Merry Christmas to you too!" Missy yelled after her, unfazed; sinking further down into the soft cushions, smiling. Nothing would ruin this holiday… NOTHING.<p>

"_, HOOOONK HONK! !"_ Fred tossed the small object up in shock, the noise so loud it hurt their ears. "How do you turn the sodding thing off?" he cried, frantically pressing the small buttons in the remote, the small box continued to create noise. George laughed as a compartment open and four tiny men jumped out and began to run at Fred, who yelled out.  
>Finally he found the off button, and lapsed into silence, terrified after being chase by tiny men. Laughing, George reached into the compartment and handed Fred his note.<p>

'Merry Christmas Freddie! Thought this would be a good idea for a joke, because as soon as you open the lid it starts making a noise, it'd be a good April fool's prank too! Your presents inside the box, so you'll have to be quick. Loads of love,  
>Missy. x'<p>

"What are you doing?" demanded George, as Fred prepared himself to go at the box again.  
>"My gift's still in there!" he cried, before launching himself at the loud box.<p>

Missy made her way to the great hall for breakfast, a Santa clause hat on her head and Veronica's present in her ears. She was twirling her wand as she hummed happily to herself, the present she'd gotten for Draco in her pocket. She'd found her old photo album at the bottom of her trunk, and had managed to produce a perfect copy, and was going to give it to Draco; along with some sherbet.  
>She found him sooner than she thought. "Draco!" she exclaimed, running up to him and giving him a hug; glad they were the only ones there. "I've got your Christmas present" she handed over the box, and kissed him on the cheek, before running off; hearing his gasp in surprise.<p>

Draco sat at a table and opened the front cover of the album, the intricate swirl design amazing on the front. Missy had made it herself, he could tell. He read in his head the little inscription on the inside of the cover.

'Draco, I'm so glad I met you, and even through the ups and downs; I know we'll always be grateful. I hope you like this; I threw it together after finding some old and new photos of us. Loads of love, Your Missy. x'

He smiled as he flicked onto the first page, and saw a photo of them both when they were little; about four, dancing around in circles, giggling and holding hands. Below the moving photo read the words '1998. First dancing lesson, can you tell why I don't dance now?' A tear formed in his eye despite himself, and he continued to flick through; the pain of longing and loss playing through him.  
>The next page was of them flying around the house, James; missy's dad, chasing after them. The second last photo of them both was on the train to Hogwarts the first time, sitting opposite each other and laughing, their eyes flicking occasionally to the camera.<br>His favourite on was the final one at the back of the album, a few pages before the book of slips finished. It was their first Hogwarts Christmas. They were in each other's arms on the grounds, snow billowing behind them, and Draco was rocking Missy back and forth slowly, an unheard convocation going on between them. His photo self occasionally looked at Missy, and pushed his face into her hair. Suddenly, the photograph Draco lifted her up into a swirling hug, and she giggled.  
>He looked down and read the caption below.<p>

'The happiest time…'


	11. Chapter 11

The day progressed quicker than anyone could guess, and after a number of yelps at some of the Weasley twins pranks; it was already 7' o clock at night.

George stood at the bottom of the steps, and fiddled with his tie; waiting for Jessica to come down into the common room. Fred had already headed off to wait for Veronica Kelly, a huge grin on his face. His patience won out in the end, and as he heard the first footstep on the steps; his heart gave a great leap.  
>Jessica slowly descended the stairs, her silver and white dress fanning out in puffs around her. Her chocolate hair had been twisted up into an intricate due atop her head, small diamond pins holding it in place, and her beautiful dress clung to her, and only made it to her shins, before it erupted into frills. Her flat black shoes could be seen underneath, plain and simple. But the thing that caught George most was the fact she looked stunningly beautiful; like he was seeing her for the first time.<br>She smiled at him, and took his outstretched hand, her makeup free face lighting up the small cosy room. "You look… amazing" he managed to say, and she pushed a tendril of hair behind her ear.  
>"I could say the same for you" They made it out the portrait hole, George and the most beautiful girl in the world holding onto him.<p>

Vee touched the necklace Missy had given her for Christmas, still cold under her finger tips, and looked at herself critically in the mirror. Her hair was straight and Missy had looped it up in a sort of pony tail, and black beads and red nestled around the hair, the occasional fluffy feather draping from the beaded hair piece.  
>Applying mascara, she removed the excess, before pulling her dress over the top of her. Missy had chosen the dress too, and Veronica had grumbled all the way through having her makeup done.<p>

"_Would you just hold still? God, someone would think I'm torturing you" Missy said about an hour earlier, waving the mascara menacingly in her left hand, with Vee sat on the bathroom chair. "You are torturing me" Vee moaned, crossing her hands over her chest and pouting.  
>"Stick that bottom lip in and take a look at yourself will you?" she helped her up, and turned her to face the mirror. "I'll go and get your dress" she left the room.<em>

Vee shook herself. "God, is that really me?"

Fred lounged outside the great hall, waiting for Vee; excited to be with her so out in the open. Cus sure, they'd been snogging for a few weeks now, but nobody knew; it would be like, a first date.  
>Fred grinned at the ceiling, until someone tapped him lightly on the shoulder. Turning around, his bottom jaw dropped and his cheeks flamed as red as his hair. "Whoa Vee, you look stunning!" and she did.<br>Her hair had been put up into a beautiful due, feathers and beads on small wires blooming out of it, and her eyes had been shadowed in. She now looked mysterious, with her chocolate eyes imbedded in her shinning bronzed tan face; and a ruby necklace and a pair of matching earrings shone as the light touched them.  
>Her dress was even better, with spaghetti straps, her red dress wrapped around her body, exaggerating her height and legs, and it cut off at just above her knees. Fishnet stocking covered her long tanned lags, until they ended in a pair of bright red inch high heeled shoes.<br>"Thanks" she blushed the same colour as Fred's hair too, and took his offered arm. "Missy sorta got me"  
>"Bet she'll look okay too, of course, she'll be nothing on what I've got" complimented Fred, Vee stared at him, those mysteriously shrouded eyes looking sleepy. "I actually haven't seen her dress or anything." admitted the eldest sister, "But I think she's keeping it a surprise, all I know it Iris is wearing pink and going with Lee Jordan."<br>"Poor Lee"  
>"That's what I said" she smiled and leant into him, breathing in her happiness.<p>

Amy literally ran to the ball, her blonde hair twisted into curls and bouncing behind her. The only makeup she had on was mascara; and she still thought it was a bit much.

Ron was pacing back and forth nervously, muttering to himself, and fidgeting with his maroon dress robes. "Okay" he mumbled, "Compliment her dress, take her arm, and take her with me; what if I look stupid?"  
>"You look great" Ron whirled to see Amy stood there laughing, her grass green dress corseting her in. Ron blanched and nearly had a heart attack. It was a v-neck, with lace wrapping around her chest and waist, before it curled out to knee length; making her look like a fairy tale. "You look… err…" Amy hugged him<br>"Great?" she put in helpfully, Ron's ears went red.  
>"Yeah." he took her hand and steered her towards the laughing and dancing students, unable to hear from the blood ringing in his ears and blinded by the image of Amy. <em>His <em>Amy, on _his_ arm, right _now_; whoa, he _was_ good.

7.55. Missy gave herself a once over, and pulled out the small box she'd opened this morning, and took out the jewellery inside. She gasped, in the middle of what seemed like hundreds of white and black different sized diamonds, was a large sapphire; winking at her. On an elegant short chain, she clicked it on, and slipped on the long dangling earrings, feeling overdressed. 8'o clock, she got going before she was over fashionably late.

Draco checked his watch, and sat on the steps, his black dress robes contrasting with his silver blonde hair. He fidgeted with his black bow tie, feeling more like a vicar than anything else.  
>He heard the sound of High heels coming from the dungeon, and he bolted to his feet, trying not to see too eager to see Missy again. "Oh my god…"<br>Missy came into view, her black 5 inch heels clipping on the floor, and her long white fish tale dress nearly dragging along the ground. Her hair was down and windswept, and small jewels and diamonds were stuck into it, and her eyes were bright and happy, mascara and Black eye shadow smudged around. She wore elbow length black gloves that made her hands seem elegant.  
>Just above the top of her boob tube dress, Draco noticed she was wearing his gifts, and he smirked. She smiled back, and her big black heels moved towards him; and to his surprise, she hugged him.<br>"C'mon then, let's go" Draco wrapped an arm around her waist tightly, and steered her towards the laughter "By the way" he put his lips to her ear and whispered "you look gorgeous"

All eyes were on Vee and Fred as they entered the hall, only to be swept away by Amy's hug. "Oh my god, this is just so cool!" she said excitedly, bounding up and down in her flat shoes. "You look so pretty! Iris is here with Lee, and she looks amazing. Jess is over there snogging George," she raised her eyebrows cheekily "But Missy isn't here yet"  
>"Who was she coming with anyway?" asked Vee, waving to Hermione, Ginny and Luna.<br>"No idea, she didn't tell me" said Iris, spinning up to them, Lee Jordon on her heels.  
>"As long as it isn't Malfoy" said Amy in a disgusted voice, Vee rolled her eyes and threw a glance behind her. "Then don't look" she muttered through numb lips; because sure enough Missy had walked in with her waist literally attached to Draco.<p>

"Oh… my… _god_" Amy went red in the cheeks and started to become fuming angry, but Iris just grinned; before running up to them.  
>"Hi… err, Iris" Missy said embarrassed, hugging her awkwardly with one arm. Iris, to her surprise, was smiling; at both of them. "Glad to see you two are getting along" she commented, and Draco smirked. "Glad to see you didn't come alone"<br>"I would never come alone, I'm not that bad"  
>"Could've fooled me"<br>"You're not funny"  
>"Neither are you," commented Draco, "Which is why I'm surprised someone asked you"<br>"How did you get Missy?" inquired Iris, "Did you drug her?"  
>"Yes, it worked rather well"<br>"I bet it did."  
>"Did you drug your date?" Malfoy asked, Missy was watching them both smugly, glad they were acting the way they used to before she left at the age of eight.<br>"No, I did not!"  
>"Then you are on your own."<br>"Didn't I just tell you I have a date?" she asked angrily  
>"Then where is he, and who is he?"<br>"I came with Lee"  
>"A Gryffindor?"<br>"That a problem?" she asked, Missy jumped in before Draco could answer  
>"Of course not! Is Vee here with Fred?"<br>"Yup!" Iris pointed to Missy's sister, and smiled. "You did a great job by the way, and you look fantastic! And of course, you look good too Missy" she winked, and Missy laughed, and even heard Draco give a faint chuckle.  
>"Iris!" came a yell, and Lee Jordon stood holding two drinks in his hands, beaming at her.<br>"Oop gotta run" she hugged Missy again and gave Draco an approving look, before running off with her Gryffindor. "I've forgotten how high she always was, is she normally like that?" he asked her, moving her to the dance floor, Missy shook her head.  
>"No, it's normally worse"<p>

"Whoa, I need to sit down" Jessica said breathless, leaning into George's side as he moved her to a bench and sat her gently down. "Better?"  
>"Much" she said, smiling, her cheeks flushed. George stroked her cheek and pushed the tendrils from her face. "Are you tired because of the dancing, or the snogging?" Jess giggled embarrassed, "Both"<br>"Both?" she nodded. He grinned and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Better get you to bed then, don't want you to be grumpy in the morning"  
>"I'm always grumpy in the morning." she said airily, watching Neville and Luna vacate the floor. "Don't they look cute?" she asked, more to herself than her boyfriend. He looked at them, his big brown eyes hot and smouldering.<br>"Yeah, I'm glad Luna's got someone now" he said "She's such a good person, always helping us on our pranks."  
>"Really?" Jess looked up into his eyes, and nearly got lost "She never told me that"<br>"Pranksters code of conduct." he lectured "Section five, paragraph 4, '_tell_ _no_ _one_ _nuffin'_"  
>"You really have a code of conduct?"<br>"No," he laughed and pulled her to her feet, setting the empty drink glass he had in his hands down. "But you enjoyed believing me, right?"  
>"I always do"<p>

Draco and Missy continued to dance slowly among the last few couples left. She'd laid her head on his chest, and could now hear every thump of his heart against her ear; and it made her lips lift up into smiles. "I think they took that well" Draco said, so only she could hear him.  
>"Everyone except Pansy that is" she whispered back, her voice muffled by his chest.<br>"And Amy"  
>"She'll come around." she assured, "She's got my best interests at heart, so you'll be good with her soon."<br>"God, good with a Gryffindor? What would father say?" Missy thought through her answer, knowing that underneath his joking tone; was real worry. "I doubt he'd hate you, because you're his only son. You wouldn't have to tell him either" She said in a caring voice, and her laughed.  
>"My father would find out sooner or later, he always does"<br>"Your father was raised to be cold and tough like death eater; which is something you are not" she said heatedly "You're bound to have your differences. Anyway, it's not as though you're being forced to be a death eater"  
>"Of course not" he managed to say, and Missy's heart gave a small tug. She raised her face to his, and kissed him; barely aware that they were the only ones left in the room; the night stars piercing through, and the moonlight playing with them.<p> 


End file.
